Pyro's Return
by Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs
Summary: Pyro is in trouble and knows how to contact a Winchester brother. (Please read the first one before you read this one if you haven't.) No reviews about grammar and etc. Her powers can be used as a weapon. But who wants to use them? Demons or an old foe from before? It's been 9 yrs since she last been with the Winchesters. Rated T for content.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I had this dream and decided to write it. I added some things to so that it makes sense. I am really lucky that I can make them continue a lot of times. This takes place in season 10 as a lost episode is after "Ask Jeeves " so please enjoy and please don't review about grammar and etc. I don't have a beta reader and don't plan on using one ever again after the experience I have had with them. So sit back and enjoy this story.

Pyro Returns.

Chapter 1

New Canaan, Connecticut

Even though Sam and Dean finished the case at the mansion and killed the Shapeshifter, they decided to stay for another night, before the long drive back to the bunker. Dean took a gulp of his beer. He was kind of milking it as he didn't feel like getting up to get another one at the moment. He looks over at his brother Sam who is on the laptop in front of him. He is trying to find them a case. Dean feels dizzy and looks down at the MARK OF CAIN, but nothing is going on with it and he looks back up at his brother. His eyesight starts to get a little blurry and blinks his eyes to try to focus them.

Sam looks up and notices his brother. He closes the laptop and rushes to his brother. "Dean, are you okay? "Sammy?" Dean manages to mumble until he falls forward and his brother catches him. He carefully helps Dean to the bed and helps him into the bed. "Get some rest." Sam tells him. Dean closes his eyes.

Dean opens his eyes to what looks like a hotel room. He turns his head and doesn't see his brother. "Sammy?" Dean asks as he continues to look around for his brother. Dean is about to get up when a small figure walks in wearing a feathered mask that covers the face. She can't be more than 4'll with dark brown hair that is shoulder length. He also notices that she had no bangs and she could hide her face with her hair if she needed to. She has a small chest and some curves. She probably weighs about 100 lbs, give or take a few pounds. "Don't get up, just let me talk to you and pretend I'm giving you a lap dance." He recognizes the voice as a female. She slowly climbs on his lap and pretends to give him a lap dance. "I need you to go to this address as soon as you wake up."

She whispers him the address. "Be careful there will be demons guarding the warehouse." "What if it's a trap?" Dean asks. "Maybe it is, but someone is being held there that you know from a job you did about 9 years ago." The female told him. Dean reaches up to pulls the mask off and the hand catches his wrist. "The demons want to use her for evil purposes." The female tells Dean and then pulls off her mask. "Pyro?" Dean asks as he recognizes her when he notices the necklace around her neck is glowing and humming. "I'm not really here, but I managed to come to you while you are sleeping, if you don't hurry, I don't know how long I can hold on."

"Please hurry Dean." Pyro tells him as she startes to fade away. "Pyro!" Dean's eyes fly open as soon as he felt hands shaking him. "Dean, wake up!" Dean's eyes focus and he looks up to see his brother looking down at him with a worried look. "I heard you talking in your sleep, were you having a nightmare?" Sam asked. "Pyro is in trouble, we need to find her." Dean gets up and grabs his bag and starts packing it.. "I don't know how she did it, but she was able to give me the address of where she is being held in a warehouse in Hartford, Connecticut."

Once they were done packing, Dean opens the back trunk and they throw their bags into it and Dean slams the trunk down. "I hope we can make it in time." Dean he gets into the driver's side and slams the door. Sam sits shotgun. He looks at Dean. "What if it's a trap?" "Trap or no trap, we can't let her die." Dean looks at the slip of paper he wrote the address on. "We should be there in an hour tops. Less if I drive faster."

Dean turns on the tape deck and his thoughts drift to when they first met Pyro. He had forgotten about her as it seems so long ago when they had helped her. They had helped so many people in the ten years of fighting the fight. A lot has happened during that time. Sam knew not to argue with him. Dean wasn't going to take no for an answer, so he just leans his head against the window and closes his eyes.

Dean glances at his brother and then back to the road. Dean listens to music, tapping his fingers to the beat. He really wants to kill some demons. He had hidden the fact that the more he kills the better he feels and it felt like he was feeding the Mark of Cain. Still he knows he didn't want Pyro to die, he wants to save her, no matter what.

Pyro tries to move, it is hard as she knows she is being drugged. They had tried to get her to use her powers on angels or even humans that had been kidnapped. She felt the first cut into her skin and then she could feel her body being pulled up in a standing position. She felt the chains around her hands and then she felt the needle as it went into her arm and then darkness. It was hard to think after that, but she managed to concentrate enough to find Dean. It sapped her strength fast.

At first she thought it was a trick, maybe they let her contact Dean to set a trap. All she knew was she was so happy to see him as she slipped him whispered the address to him. Trap or not, the drugs they were giving her and her injuries was enough to kill her if he didn't hurry and come. They were stupid when it came to dosage and they didn't care. She would rather die than let them use her as a weapon against innocent people, whether they were angels or humans. The only reason she was able to get the address, is because she was able to astro project, something she had been teaching herself for a few years. If she hadn't learned it, she would have never been able to contact Dean.

An hour later

Dean stops the impala when they get to the warehouse. Sam wakes up and rubs his eyes. "Okay how do you want to do this Sammy?" Sam doesn't say anything, he gets out of the impala and goes straight to the back and opens the trunk. He pulls out an angel blade and then a few other things they will need. Dean closes the door and walks back and smiles. "Let's go kick some demon ass." They walk towards the warehouse and Dean counts how many are outside that he can see.

Pyro hears voices. It was the demons talking about her and about the angels and how they are locked out of heaven and the demons are hunting them down in the human vessels that they had taken while on earth. The demons kept trying to brainwash her against the Winchesters. Over and over they kept telling her evil things that they did and she would hum to herself any song that she could think of to block out what they were trying to say about the Winchesters.

The head demon even starts to cut her all over her and tell her that the Winchesters are like the pain she is feeling as the knife slides across her flesh. "The pain you are feeling is just like the pain the Winchester brothers bring wherever they go, they aren't helping people, and people suffer when they are around the Winchester brothers." "If you kill them, the pain will never return." Pyro tries to concentrate, she wants to burn him right where he stands, but when she looks over she sees the IV bag hanging a few feet away and the tube is going from the IV bag to her arm.

Sam and Dean carefully took care of the demons outside. "This is too easy." Sam remarks to Dean as they managed to sneak inside. Dean looks around for Pyro. He wishes she told him exactly where she was being held. "I'll go that way and you go this way." Dean motions with his gun. The one he grabbed has silver bullets in it. Dean clicked off the safety and took out the holy water he kept in a flask. Sam did the same thing. He took out a water bottle he had shoved in his coat pocket.

Pyro heard voices. She strained to listen to the voices. She could have sworn she heard two very different voices that weren't the demons who were torturing her, but she couldn't be sure as the drugs were keeping her pretty sedated and confused most of the time.

Dean looks around and is surprised by two demons. He threw the holy water on them and then fire it. The two demons go down. Dean didn't see the other one and he is thrown against a wall. "Well, well, well, isn't it a Winchester.""It's nice to finally meet you." The demon tells him with a smirk. Dean growls. "The feeling isn't mutual."

Sam manages to move to the other side of the warehouse. He sees a small figure chained. She is being suspended by her wrists and an IV tube is connected to an IV bag hanging on the far wall. She isn't moving and her head is down; her hair is covering her face. Sam rushes over and puts his hand against her throat. He lifts her chin gently. "Pyro." Sam whispers. No answer. He gently grabs the needle stuck in her arm and carefully pulls it out. He lets it fall on the floor. It makes a tiny little ping as the needle makes contact with the cement.

Dean tries to move, but he can't. He then glances to his right and notices that Sam is behind the demon. He splashes holy water at him and stabs him with the angel blade. He goes down quickly. "I found her, she's alive." Sam looks around to make sure there were no more demons.

Dean follows Sam to where she is and carefully picks her up. "Let's get out of here." They quickly exit through the door. Dean opens the back door on the Impala and gets in. "Give her to me." Sam gently places Pyro in the back seat with Dean. Dean carefully cradles her and Sam gets into the driver's seat.

"Should we take her to a hospital?" Sam asked as he keeps his eyes on the road. "No we'll take back to the hotel and check her injuries."

Dean looks down at Pyro. He brushes the hair off her small forehead. "_How could she had gotten herself into this mess? "_ Dean thinks as he gently caresses her forehead with his fingers.

Sam glances to the back where Dean and Pyro are and he then turns his eyes back to the road. It would be almost 2 hours before they got back to the hotel. He just hopes that by the time they get there, she is still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Canaan, Connecticut

Pyro tries to open her eyes; it is hard as she is very weak from the torture and the drugs that they had given her. She feels something gently brush against her forehead. It feels nice and wherever she is, it feels soft and warm.

"Well thanks heavens all the cuts aren't deep enough and we only had to stitch up the one on her stomach." Dean stops caressing her forehead. "Yeah, well they probably just wanted to control her, because whatever they were giving her kept her pretty content, like they were almost afraid of what she can do."

Sam closes the laptop and stands up to stretch. "How's she doing?" Sam asks as he walks over to where Pyro is laying. "Still no change, but I think once the drugs wear off, she's going to be very pissed off." Dean chuckles slightly as he looks down at her.

"I'll go grab some food, why don't you keep watch over her." Sam grabs the car keys and heads out the door. Dean looks down at her again and notices her left hand twitching. "Pyro, can you hear me?"

Pyro hears a voice, she knows that voice. _"Dean?" _Pyro opens her eyes and they come into focus. Looking down on her are the most gorgeous green eyes she has ever seen. "How are you feeling?" Dean asks as he leans in closer. Pyro reaches up and touches his face. "I guess better, welcome back." Dean tells her as he gently helps her sit up.

Pyro slowly gets on her knees and grabs him and wraps her arms around his neck. Dean wraps his arms around her and squeezes her gently. She winces in pain and Dean let's her go and looks into her eyes. "It's been awhile, a lot has happened." Pyro nods her head and then she carefully grabs his arm and points to the Mark of Cain.

"That is a long story, for a different time." Pyro gently traces it with her fingers. Dean pushes her hand away. Pyro grabs the pillow and starts to hit him with it. "Hey what's that for?" Dean asks in-between the blows that are hitting him. Pyro stops hitting him with the pillow and grabs her forehead, she falls forward and Dean catches her. "You need to take it easy."

"Okay, but I don't want to."Dean jumps up, he let go of her and grabs the holy water and the silver knife. "Who are you and what have you've done to Pyro?"

"It's me Dean, it's kind of a long story, and so if you don't believe it's me, do all the tests on me." She holds out her arm as she sits on the edge of the bed now.

"Okay." Dean does all the tests on her and she passes. Dean sits back down. "Please don't tell Sam I got my voice, I want to surprise him." Dean smirks. "He's going to flip out; this is going to epic when we get to see the look on his face." She nods in agreement.

"So how did you get your voice?" Pyro pats the spot next to her on the bed. "You may as sit down, it's kind of a long story and I want to tell before Sam comes back with the food."

Dean sits down. Pyro tells Dean the story. "I was working as a busgirl at this restaurant in a small town in Idaho. It was pretty cool and this girl who worked there was a good witch and her name is Kasandra, you know the ones that uses the four elements, Earth, Wind, Fire and Water." "There are good witches? Dean asks in a very surprised voice. "Yes, those are the ones that have been born to it, but help people, not hurt them like the ones you hunt and despise." "Okay." Dean replies in disbelief.

"Of course I couldn't keep my powers a secret from her; she knew as soon as I walked into the door, she also knew that I would never use my powers to kill, unless it was self defense. I was pretty skeptical of her as I only heard of evil witches and to find a good one is really rare." Dean raised his eyebrow. "Really Dean there are good witches out there, they are just harder to find, because of the evil ones are trying wipe them out. The bad witches give the good witches a bad name."

"So you became friends or something?" Dean asked. "Yes, I'm getting to it." Pyro rolls her eyes at Dean. "_He can be so impatient sometimes_." She thinks to herself.

"I was on break and went outside to get some fresh air as the kitchen is always much warmer of course, so I went out and stood by the door, making sure it had a stop in it, so I wouldn't get locked out. I was in deep thought as I just moved there and decided to settle down there for a least awhile, when I heard a scream and these loud noises. I had to investigate of course."

Pyro pauses and takes the pillow and puts it against the headboard and leans against it. She winces in pain. Dean moves slightly so that he is now on his back and looking up at her. "So I run over and these guys surround Kasandra. The taller one tells me to get lost and of course threatens me. I don't get lost. Two of them grab Kasandra and hold her. The other two come towards me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I tell them. "But you aren't, so shut up."

The shorter one tells me and that's when their eyes go black and I see the blade. Of course they have no idea who they are dealing with and I put my hands together and create a fire ball. "So who's first?"

"Oh man I would of loved to see the look on their faces." Dean smirks. "Yeah, well the shorter one must have shit for brains, because he came forward and swung the knife at me. I threw it at him and of course he burst into flames. The others saw what I did and ran like a bunch of school girls. I yelled. "Come back and fight like men, you bunch of pussies!"

Kassandra and I became friends. She was able to help me and asked me what I wanted and I told her. She told me that even if she dies what I wish for would never be broken."

Dean sat up. "You wished for a voice?" Pyro smiles widely. "Yeah, does that sound lame?" Pyro asked. Dean shook his head. "No, not really, I mean if that's what you wanted." "You're probably wondering how demons got me."

The door to the hotel room opens and Sam walks in with fast food. "Hey, I hope you don't mind burgers, I got a salad." Sam walks over and hands her a burger, she takes it and her hand brushes his and she watches as he sets down a can of Pepsi on the nightstand and then sits on the other bed. The memory of their Encounter comes flooding back to her.

Pyro stares at Sam and then realizes that he must have forgotten the fact that when he was soulless Sam they had run into each other. Of course Pyro didn't know he didn't have a soul until Sam took her into his hotel room and…. She was still mute at the time. She hadn't gotten her voice until a year later.

FLASHBACK- 2010

[This takes place the year that Sam was gone and is soulless Sam. As you know, it really wasn't touched on as many would of like of all of the things soulless Sam did that year he was gone when Dean was with Lisa. Consider this part of a lost episode. And yes Sam is a dick in this flashback.]

Wichita, Kansas

**Pyro was a busgirl. Those jobs were the easiest to get, because she didn't have to talk. She just got the job a couple weeks ago. She was paid in cash, plus the waitresses were supposed to share their tips. She told them to keep them for themselves, but they would be sneaky and slip some bills into her apron she wore while she is bussing table and it annoyed her, but the extra cash was nice to use on things she needed occasionally.**

**She had just got done with a table when a tall guy came in. She hardly looked at the customers as she was too busy clearing off tables to care, but for some reason she looked up and there was Sam Winchester. He was alone. **_"Where was Dean?" _** She wondered. From what she understood; they were always traveling together. **_"Never mind, pretend you hadn't seen him and hopefully he doesn't see you either." _** She thought to herself. She quickly finished the table and went to the kitchen to the back and set down the tub. "Is that the last table?" **

**Rob the dishwasher asked. Pyro nodded her head and motioned with her hands. She had gotten lucky that Rob's younger brother is deaf and knows sign language. Rob looks at the clock. "Go take your break." Pyro signs to him and he laughs. "Thomas made you a ham and cheese sandwich with fries on the side."**

**Pyro signs to him. "Enjoy it and don't forget to grab something to drink." Pyro smiles and grabs her plate. She takes a glass and fills it with soda. She walks to the back of the restaurant and sits at a table that is reserved for staff. She kept her head down and ate her food. **

**She looks up and there is Sam, he is flirting with one of the waitresses named Bethany. She is tall and very beautiful, but she is also kind of a slut. She struts around like she's god's gift to men. It didn't take long for her to finish her food. She carefully got up and took it to the back. She opened the back door and used the wedge to keep it slightly opened. She didn't have to, but she didn't want them to know that she could easy open any locked door.**

**Pyro sat on the crate and let out a breath. She hoped that by the time she went back in, Sam would be gone. Besides he probably doesn't even remember her, right? After all, she doesn't look like she did when the Winchesters helped her and it seems like a lifetime ago.**

**After Pyro's shift, she carefully pulled off her apron and folds it carefully and shoves it into her backpack. Once zipped she slips it on her shoulders and leaves. She looks both ways and walks to the hotel she is staying at. She carefully pulls out the key when strong hands grab her; the smell of liquor is strong. A large hand is pressed against throat. She starts to concentrate and she hears a yelp and then she is being carried away from her room and into another one.**

**The door is shut and she hears it lock. The light comes on. Her backpack is ripped off her shoulders. She tries to make a run for it, but huge hands grab her again. "Not so fast!" The voice tells her and she stops and turns around to see Sam smiling. Something is different about him; there is no warmness in his smile. "Hello Pyro." She tries to grab her backpack, but Sam grabs it and throws it and it hits the wall with a soft thud and then falls on the floor.**

"**You know the waitress Bethany told me all about you and when she mentioned your name, I put two and two together." Sam told her as he reached and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her so that she was pressed against him. "I always wondered what you saw in Dean of all guys, seriously, I was pretty sure you would be more attracted to me." Pyro struggles to get out of his grip. She didn't want to hurt him by using her powers.**

"**I'm surprised you're not using your powers on me right now." Sam told her, his words slightly slurring. "Oh right, you can't speak or scream and you probably don't want to hurt poor Sammy." Sam flashed a cold smile. **

**Sam turned her around and picked her up, he went to the bed and throws her down. Pyro didn't want to use her powers, because she didn't want to cause any damage to the room or Sam. She decided to see where it was going and if Sam got too dangerous, she would use her powers then. Sam has her pinned to the bed on her back. He is straddling her, but not putting all of his weight on her. He could easily crush her.**

**His hand snakes under her work shirt and under her undershirt. His hand cups her small breast and he gently squeezes it. "Dean never did tell me what it was like to be with someone like you." Sam leans in and Pyro tries to hold her breath from the stink of the liquor on his breath. He pulls her hands up and slides her shirt and undershirt off her in one quick motion. **

**He leans in and starts to use his mouth on her breasts, she struggles and he uses one hand and pulls off his shirt. He grabs her wrists again and holds them down. Pyro's eyes get wide as she sees the tattoo on his body. "That is an anti possession tattoo, Dean has one too, it's so demons can't possess us, you should really get one." Sam flashes a cold smile at her.**

**I'm sure you probably figured out by now that I'm different from the pathetic Sammy you remember." Pyro struggles again. "Don't bother to struggle, unless you are going to use your powers on me." Sam leans in and presses his lips against hers. He parts her lips with his tongue and let's his tongue explore her mouth. He breaks the kiss and finds the button of her work pants and he uses his free hand to pull them off. She is only in her underwear, when he slips his fingers into them. "I've always wondered why you picked Dean to be your first." Sam slips his fingers out and pulls off her underwear with one swift motion.**

**Pyro is naked underneath with the necklace only. She is trying to stay calm, if she panics, she might do some serious damage to Sam and the room. **

"**Don't struggle and just enjoy it." Sam gets his pants off and then shifting his body, he uses his hands and his body and manages to get her legs bent and spread underneath him.**

**Sam smirks and positions himself. Pyro closes her eyes when she feels something large and stiff slid all the way into her. Pyro keeps her eyes closed. Sam starts to move in her hard, deep and steady. **

**At first it kind of hurt, but then the feeling was becoming overwhelming. Pyro tried not to enjoy it, but it felt really good. Sure Sam was a little rough, but it was different from Dean. Dean was gentle and didn't want to hurt her when it was her first time. Sam on the other hands was a little rough, but not too rough, just enough for it to feel good. **

**It wasn't until she heard her necklace humming and glowing when she finally understood why Sam was different. She was glad that her eyes were closed, because a bunch of images flashed before her over and over and now she understood what had happened to Sam. She also could read Sam she could hear Sam's voice as he told Dean to promise to lead a normal life with Lisa and Ben. She also found out that Sam came back without a soul. It explained why he was acting so different.**

**She realized that Dean probably didn't know that Sam was back and then the images stopped and Sam stopped with a grunt. Pyro felt something warm fill her and then she felt a few more thrusts and then Sam fell forward. She tried to move, but Sam gently shifted his body so that he wouldn't crush her. "That was amazing, now I see why Dean had to be your first." Sam told her as he looked down at her. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. There was no warmth in the tone of his voice, just coldness. She didn't like this Sam at all.**

**Sam pulled out of her and fell onto his back. "You can leave if you want, I'm not stopping you." Sam told her in a cold voice again. Pyro lies there for a few minutes and manages to get up. She finds her backpack and walks into the bathroom. She turns on the shower and walks into it. She stands underneath the hot shower. She showers and when she finishes, she turns it off.**

**Sam smirks and gets up. He gets under the covers and falls asleep. Pyro gets out of the shower and dries off. She changes and leaves.**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Pyro are you okay?" Dean asks as he waves a hand in front of her face. She blinks and then looks at Dean. She nods her head. She looks at Sam sitting on the bed, eating his salad. She finishes her burger and takes a long sip from the soda.

Total silence fills the room. Dean clears his throat and Sam finally speaks. "Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make sure nobody was following me back here. " Dean finishes his beer and gets up to grab another one. "So should we consider this a case?" Sam asks as he finishes his salad and takes a drink of his beer.

"Well we should find out what those demons are up to." Pyro was itching to speak, but she had to wait for Dean's signal. "What do you think Pyro?" Dean asked her as she smiled, "I want to know why they wanted to why they decided to try and use me for their evil purposes."

Sam's eyes got wide and he rushed over and grabbed the silver knife. "Who are you and what did you do with Pyro?" Sam asks.

Dean and Pyro burst out laughing. "Relax Sammy." Sam rolls his eyes and sets the silver knife down. "That's not funny." Pyro grabs her stomach and then winces in pain. "The look on his face was priceless." Dean manages between laughing. "So what gives?" Sam asks as he looks at Pyro and she finally stops laughing. "It's kind of a long story, that Dean can tell you, because I don't feel like repeating it." Pyro gets up and goes into the bathroom.

She grips the sink and tries to keep calm. The pain from the kidnapping is still fresh in her mind. She walks out and stands by the door. "Do any of you have any pain medication?" Dean gets up and walks to his bag, he pulls out a bottle and throws it to her and she catches it. "Just take two of them every 12 hours and you should be okay." Pyro nods her head and goes back into the bathroom.

Standing next to the sink, opens the bottle and gets two out. She turns on the water and puts the two pills into her mouth. She leans in. She swallows the pills with some water. She slips the bottle into her front pocket of her jeans. She looks at herself in the mirror and then tries to fix her hair as best as she can. She makes a face and then walks out of the bathroom.

She decides to never to tell Dean that she and soulless Sam met in 2010. She is going to let Sam tell him instead if he wants. She didn't care at this moment. "So I guess this means I can't go back to my hotel room?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Sam told her as he got up and grabbed his laptop. Pyro rolls her eyes. "Fine, but I really don't have anything to sleep in besides what I'm wearing." Dean gets up and opens his bag; he pulls out a shirt and throws it at her. She catches it. "Thanks Dean, Can I get some bottoms to wear?" Dean rolls his eyes and pulls out some sweat pants that have a draw string and throws it to her. "Thanks again."

"Not a problem." Pyro glances at Sam and sits on the other bed. "Dibs." Pyro smirks. Dean rolls his eyes and then looks at Sam. "Okay let's do this." Sam gets up and they do rock, paper and scissors and Dean lost.

"Actually Sammy, Dean can share the bed with me if he wants to make sure I don't tear out my stitches." Dean smirks. "Thanks Pyro." Sam rolls his eyes. Sam sits on the other bed and goes back to what he was doing on his lap top.

She sits down on the other bed and positions the pillow so that she is semi sitting, so that her stitches won't tear. Pyro watches Sam and notices Dean is watching her and she concentrates and the TV goes on. She uses her powers to turn the channels. Dean climbs on the bed and sits next to her.

Later that night Dean woke up to the sound of whimpering and turns to see Pyro dreaming. He gently shakes her awake. "Pyro." She opens her eyes and let's her eyes adjust to the darkness, but she doesn't say anything. Dean leans in and looks down at her. "Are you okay?" Pyro pauses for a moment and the light on the nightstand goes on by its self. "Did I wake you?" Dean shakes his head. "What were you dreaming about?" Dean asks in a whisper. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

Dean doesn't believe her. "You can tell me." Pyro looks up at Dean. "I told you, it's nothing." Pyro gently turns her body and then winces in pain as she feels the skin tug on her stitches. "Can you just hold me Dean?" Pyro whispers.

Dean wraps his arms around her gently and pulls her close to his body. The light goes off and Pyro closes her eyes. Dean closes his eyes and after awhile finally falls asleep to the sound of steady breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day:

The leader of the demons slams his fist onto the desk. "How could you just let her go, now that she's not drugged, she will hunt us down with those Winchesters and kill us all!" The other demons flinch as they are all scared now. "I swear you are all the stupidest demons I ever hired!"

Crowley walks in and smirks. "Seriously Derek you should hire better demons than a bunch of stupid dicks like these." He walks from his desk and greets Crowley. "I think you have more to worry about then some chick." Crowley slaps him playfully on the back. "Are you kidding, this chick can be used as a weapon to wipe out our enemies, the power she has would be useful." Derek told him.

Crowley raises an eyebrow, "So where is she?" He asks. Derek gives his demons dirty looks. "These losers let her be rescued by the Winchester brothers." Crowley starts to laugh. "You mean moose and squirrel took her?"

Derek gives him a confused look. "Huh?" Crowley stops laughing. "Look I hate to tell you this, but you don't know who you are dealing with when it comes to those two." Derek goes back and sits down at his desk. "That girl was going to make me rich." Crowley laughs again. "Seriously, what makes that girl so special?"

Derek points to the records he dug up on the girl. "She harnesses great power; she could destroy anything in her path, just like that research center she destroyed years ago." Crowley walks up and looks down at the reports. He takes one and reads it. "So how do you think you were going to get her to cooperate?"

"Well we had her drugged until we could come up with something to control her with." Crowley chuckled. "And in the process with those drugs and others you wanted to use on her, you could of easily had killed her, you pompous ass."

Derek stands up and is about to say something when he suddenly starts to choke. "Now if you want to control someone like her, you use something to like hoodoo,hex bags or some kind of potion made a witch or warlock, not drugs." Crowley finally let's him go.

"And where would we get those kinds of things?" Derek asks. "All you had to do is ask me and I would have gotten it for you, of course with a price as magic always comes with a price blah, blah, blah."

She wakes up and looks at the ceiling. At first she forgot where she was, until she finally realizes she is not in her hotel room. She didn't even know what time it was until she looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand and it reads 9 am.

"Good morning." She slowly sits up and looks to where the voice is coming from. "Did you sleep okay?" Sam asks, looking up from his laptop. "I guess so." She gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom. She really needs something else to change into. Her clothes are stained with blood and have tiny cuts in them. "Is it possible I could get a change of clothes?" She shouts from the bathroom. "Sure, we just have to make sure we're not being followed to where you are staying." Sam shouts back to her. Pyro comes out and smiles at him. "Sounds reasonable to me, I know a detour we can take and then I can climb into the window and get my things. Locks can't keep me out."

Dean comes back with food. "I hope you don't mind a ham and cheese sandwich with orange juice." He sets down the bags. She walks over and grabs a sandwich and a cup of orange juice. She walks back to the bed and sits down and eats her food.

"She needs her things, so she is going to show us a detour and she's going to sneak into her room and grab her things." Dean looks at Sam and then Pyro. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

They arrive at the hotel and She goes to the window of her hotel room. She unlocks it and climbs in. Carefully walks around the room and gathers everything and slips it into a duffle bag. She grabs her backpack and climbs back out, locking the window again. She hands Sam the duffle bag and slips the backpack on her shoulder. "Come on we better go, before someone sees us."

They get to the impala. Sam opens the door and throws the duffle into the backseat. She climbs in the back and slips her backpack off her shoulder. "Well we better get the hell out of town now." She sighs. "I guess you have somewhere safe?" She asks as Dean starts up the impala. "We do as a matter of fact, it's safe and no one can find you there."

She nods her head and just stares out of the window as they drive out of the parking lot. Dean glances at her. Sam notices it and raises an eyebrow. "Do you think it's a good idea to take her to the bunker?" Sam asks as he leans over to whisper to Dean. He looks at Sam. "Where else would she be safe?"

She ignores them both as she looks out the window and watches as the scenery goes by. She finally grabs her backpack and pulls out her IPOD Touch 5 and shoves the earpods into her ears. She types in her passcode and then selects something to listen to. It's on shuffle so it will play the songs in random order.

_Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more<em>

Ah

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
>Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion<br>I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
>Though my mind could think I still was a mad man<br>I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
>I can hear them say<p>

Carry on my wayward son,  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more<p>

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
>My charade is the event of the season<br>And if I claim to be a wise man,  
>Well, it surely means that I don't know<p>

Dean glances back and then looks at Sam with an eyebrow raised. "That song sounds awfully familiar." Sam chuckles. "It should, remember that play that girl's school put on from the books that Chuck wrote about our lives, except it was kind of rewritten and that was the song they sung at the end.

She notices they were talking and she watches their lips moving. She kind of knows how to read lips. _"Did they just say that some girl's school put on a play about their lives is he talking about the books that guy wrote about them?"_

She had found the books online. It wasn't just a few, a whole series was written, a bunch more published by a fanatic fan of the books named Becky. She read them all and she knew that everything written was true and that Sam and Dean were real. The last one was Swan Song. She couldn't tell anyone of course.

If she hadn't met the Winchesters those years ago, she like others would have thought they were just stories written in a book series.

If she had known what she knew when she had first met them, she would have known that being associated with the Winchesters was not something to be taken lightly. After she read the books she learned so much about them. Of course the books stopped when Sam and Adam, their half brother fell into the pit. That could of explained why she knew that Sam didn't have a soul when they had their run in back in 2010.

A while later they are at a gas station. She turns off her IPOD Touch 5 and shoves it into her backpack. She climbs out of the impala walks into the gas station. She walks into the women's bathroom. Dean went inside to grab munchies and drinks. Sam stays in the impala. He kept watch just in case.

She comes out of the women's room and walks up to Dean. He hands her the drinks. "Hold these will ya." She holds the drinks. Dean snatches a bunch of munchies and she follows him to the counter. She puts the drinks on the counter. Dean pays for everything with cash. They are about to walk out when two men in masks come barging in. "Okay this is a robbery, so stay where you are." The taller one with a drawl tells them.

She looks at Dean and then at the men. "Okay everyone give me all your cash and jewelry." The other one who had a lisp holds the gun to the cashier and the cashier pulls all of the money out to give to him. "Okay you two, move over there with the other four." They do what they are told.

She tries to stay calm until one of them looks at her and the man's eyes turn black. Dean doesn't notice it. The tall man grabs her around the waist and holds the gun to her head. "I said, empty your pockets." Dean slowly starts to empty his pockets. She blinks and then uses her eyes to look up at the man holding her. Dean looks at her as she mouths to him that they are demons. Dean made it a habit to stash the angel blade somewhere it can't be seen.

She rolls her eyes and finally decides to do something. She concentrates and there is a humming noise. The demon let's go of her with a yelp and she drops to the floor. He grabs her leg and pulls her towards him. She brings her other one and slams it into his face. Sam runs in and fight the other two. One of them is at the back door. The fight lasts only for awhile when Dean uses the angel blade on them. She manages to knock one of them out with a tub of ice cream.

"I told you we should have left her in the car!" Sam yells. She rolls her eyes. "Right, because I didn't help at all. HELLO." She grabs whatever she wants and heads out the door. "We should go before the cops get here." She walks out.

"Hey thanks for the help. Anything you want, it's on us." Dean thinks for a moment and grabs a bunch of munchies that included two slices of pie and beer. Sam rolls his eyes and they leave the store. She stands next to the impala checking the stitches on her stomach. She looks up and pulls down her shirt. She gets in the back seat without saying a word. Dean puts the case of beer in the backseat with the bag of munchies.

"Well one thing is we got to take whatever we wanted and I got me some pie and beer. I haven't had pie since.." Dean looks up. "What?" Sam rolls his eyes. "Let's get out of here before the cops show up okay?" Dean starts the impala. She takes the bottle from her front pocket and pulls out two white pills. She takes it and then takes a large gulp of her bottle of pepsi.

"Wake me up when we get back to the hotel." She leans against the window. She closes her eyes. About 15 minutes later, they hear light snores from her. Dean glances at her and then at Sam. "You know that wasn't called for back there, she helped us. If she hadn't distracted him and signaled to me that they were demons, it could have gone a different way and innocent people could have been hurt or worse, died." "What's up with you anyway, ever since you have seen her, it's like you don't care if you are mean to her or something happens to her."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Sam turns and looks at him. "It was uncalled for and I regret saying it, so can we just forget it?" "I can, but I don't know if she will. I have a strong feeling, she isn't one to forgive and forget so easily."

Sam looks out the window as the scenery goes by. Dean slips in a tape and turns the volume as far as he can down so that he doesn't disturb her, but can still hear it. "It's going to be about a 22 hour drive to the bunker."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pyre opens her eyes and looks around when she notices the impala has stopped. She lifts her head off the window. "Pit stop, before we head to the hotel." Dean tells her as he gets out of the impala. She opens the door and gets out and closes the door. She walks into the gas station to the restroom. Once she is done she walks out of the gas station and gets into the impala.

She opens her backpack and pulls out a sketch pad. She starts to sketch. Sam turns around and watches her. "You're still drawing?" She doesn't say a word. "Look, I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean what I said." She looks up at him and then back down, she continues to sketch. Once she finishes she puts the sketch pad away and then looks at Sam. "I don't care about what you said before Sam; really I've had worse things shouted at me." She leans over and tells him. "You're lucky I don't set your boxer shorts on fire, you jerk!"

She didn't realize that her voice was loud until Dean gets into the impala. "Whoa, no setting Sammy's tidy whiteys on fire." Sam looks at him. "That's not funny." Dean chuckles, "Oh it is Sammy." She sits back on the seat and tries not to giggle, but a few escape.

She finally stops and looks at Dean. Dean starts the impala. "Okay we're about 15 minutes until we stop at the hotel." She doesn't say anything, she pulls out her IPOD touch 5 and when she is done typing in the pass code she selects music and selects a song. Rock of Ages starts to play. She looks out the window and watches the scenery go by.

_Gunter glieben glauchen globen  
>All right<br>I got something to say  
>Yeah, it's better to burn out<br>Yeah, than fade away  
>All right<br>Ow Gonna start a fire  
>C'mon!<br>Rise up! gather round  
>Rock this place to the ground<br>Burn it up let's go for broke  
>Watch the night go up in smoke<em>

Rock on! Rock on!

Dean glances back at Pyro who is moving her head to the music. He looks back on the road. "So you want to tell me what that was all about Sammy?" Sam looks out the window. "I guess she's pissed at me." "I don't blame her." Dean tells him as he keeps an eye on the road. She listens to music until they get to the hotel. She turns off the music and slips her IPOD touch 5 back into her backpack.

When they arrive at the hotel it is already late. "I'll go get the rooms; you can two can start unpacking the impala." She watches Sam head into the hotel. She grabs her duffle bag and backpack. Dean grabs their bags. Sam comes out a few minutes later. He holds up the hotel key. "We could only get one room; the hotel is packed for some stupid convention or something."

They walk into the room. It has two queens and kitchenette, but no couch or chair. "Sammy and you can take a bed; I can sleep on the floor." She looks at Sam and then at Dean. "Okay, but if you decide the floor is too hard on your back, you can share my bed with me, okay Dean?" She pulls out her sketch book and throws it on the bed.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." She grabs what she needs and goes into the bathroom. Sam walks over and picks up the sketch pad. He starts to go through it. "What are you doing, that's private." Dean walks over. Sam stops at one of the sketches. "I think you need to see this."

Dean leans over as Sam shows him the sketch. Dean looks up at Sam and then back at the sketch. "Is that what I think it is?" Dean asks. She had sketched a sequence of Dean's arm extended and Cain placing his hand on Dean's arm and the next sketch is the mark of Cain on his arm. Sam closes the sketch book and drops it back to the spot it was before.

She comes out in sweats and a long sleeve shirt. She slips her dirty clothes into a plastic bag and puts it into her bag. "I don't know what you two are doing, but I'm going to try and get some sleep." She grabs her sketch book and sets it on the nightstand. She lies on her back and closes her eyes.

Dean turns on the TV while Sam works on his laptop. "Dean, can you come here for a minute?" Sam motions for him. Dean turns off the TV and walks over. "What is it? Sam turns the laptop slightly so Dean can see it. "Remember when she had destroyed that lab that they had her in?" "Yeah that was a long time ago." Dean puts his hands on the end of the desk. ""Yeah, well according to this, there is another one still being run and guess who it is?"

Dean reads the name, "Isn't that the assistant that disappeared after?" Sam nods his head. "Yeah, apparently she is never disappeared like we thought; she just transferred to the other research lab." Dean turns around and looks at her sleeping. "So you think this assistant Grey has been tracking her all this time and wants to continue the research on her?"

Sam types on the laptop and then it brings up more information. "I don't know, but I'm wondering if those demons were working for her and got a little carried away with the drugging and torture, I mean think about it, if she was being tracked and was finally located where she was and they got their hands on her and wanted money, what better way than to get it from someone who would pay anything to get her back to a research center to study her." Dean looks down at the laptop. "So what are we going to do?" Sam shrugs. "She can't keep running forever." "I Know Sam." Dean stands straight up and then glances at her sleeping peacefully.

"Hey don't wait up okay." Dean grabs his coat and puts it on. "Where are you going?" Sam asks. "I'm just going across the street." Dean leaves the room. Sam closes the laptop. He slips off his shoes and then lies down on the other bed.

**Thanks to Qbbie for leaving a review. I really appreciate it. Sorry this chapter is short, like me. Hahahaha. Don't worry I'm sure there won't be too many short chapters. LOL **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Crowley sits on a couch sipping a drink. He has a laptop in front of him. He has been researching Pyro since he found out about her. Crowley brings up another page. Some records he was able to hack into thanks to a demon possessing a hacker. He continues to read.

Pyro wakes up and her eyes adjust to the darkness. She turns her head and notices Sam is sleeping. She carefully gets up and grabs her bag. She carefully dresses in a long sleeve blue shirt and some jeans. She tucks in her necklace and puts on her jacket.

Dean sits at the bar and a beautiful woman comes over. "Well hello handsome." Dean turns around to look at her. "Hi." "You look so lonely here, drinking by yourself." "Bartender, get this lovely gal anything she wants." She sits down. "My name is Michelle and you are?" "Dean." "Well it's nice to meet you Dean."

She slips out of the room and walks to the bar across the street. She walks in and looks around. She finds a spot at the bar and is headed there when Michelle sees her and remarks. "Check out what just walked in, seriously this place let's anybody, even girls as ugly as dogs." Dean turns around and notices her. "She happens to be a friend of mine and this isn't some fancy restaurant." Dean remarks. Michelle wrinkles her nose. Pyro sits down a few seats away.

Pyro sits down and orders something. The bartender sets down the shot glass and she drinks it in one shot and then motions for another one.

Dean gets up "Sorry, but I don't think it's going to work out. " He walks over and sits down next to her. Michelle's eyes go black for a moment and she motions for a few men and they go over to where she is. Dean sits down next to her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asks. "I couldn't sleep as usual. What about you?" she asks. "I got bored." He replies and smiles.

"I have to say, you can fool other people, especially Sammy, but not me." She tells him "Since when do you drink?" He asks. "Since I got my voice, it's one of the perks and it comes in handy when I need some extra cash." She replies and drinks it down quickly and then sets down the glass. "I'll take what she's drinking." Dean motions to the shot glass in front of her.

"I just realized something, if I hadn't met you two years ago, I would have believed those books called Supernatural were fiction, not real." Dean almost chokes on his shot. "You know about them?" Dean coughs. "Yeah, found them online one day and just read all of them, the last is called Swan Song and it's when Sam and Adam are suppose to fight each other, but Sam throws himself in the pit and Adam ends up in there too."

"Some chick named Becky published all of the unpublished ones with Swan Song as the last book." She takes the drink and downs it quickly in one swallow. "I don't think many people who read them know that you two actually exist in real life." She replies with a wide grin on her face. Dean motions for another one. The bartender pours him another one. "Good thing." Dean mumbles and downs the drink in one swallow.

"Walk me back Dean." She gets up and grabs his arm. He gets up and turns around. He is blocked by two big men who are drunk. "Where do you think you're going?" Dean sizes them up. "Taking my girl home, what else?" Dean answers with a smirk.

Dean shoves her behind him. "Is there a problem boys? " Dean asks. She steps from behind Dean and stands next to him. She looks up at them. "Look boys, I appreciate the attention, but I'm with him and I haven't seen him in awhile and we have so much to catch up on." The two drunken men advance. He steps in front of her to protect her. One of them grabs Dean and throws him against the pool table.

The other one grabs her, but let's go with a yelp. She looks around for something to use and finds two glass pitchers on the bar and grabs one in each hand. The one comes at her and she manages to use both of them on the each side of his face at the same time when he bends down to grab her. He goes down with a thud. Dean is fighting with the other one and finally brings him down. She runs to Dean and kneels down. "Are you okay?" She grabs his hand and helps him up. "I hate drunken men."

Dean gets out his wallet and holds up some cash. "Sorry about the damage." He tells the bartender and then hands him the cash. "Thanks." Dean nods his head. "No problem." They walk outside. "Well that was enough excitement to last me a while, what do you think?" Pyro asks Dean. "I think we should get back to the hotel and get some sleep." He starts to walk. She walks with him. She glances back at the bar and then ahead of her.

They quietly walk into the room. She grabs her pjs and goes into the bathroom to change. She comes out and climbs into the bed under the covers. He strips to his boxers and shirt. He slips under the blankets. He reaches over and touches her hand. She grasps it and then gently squeezes it. "Sweet dreams. She whispers and closes her eyes. He stares at the ceiling and whispers softly. "Sweet dreams Pyro."

During the night She turns to her side and wraps her arm around his waist, her head resting on his chest. He places his hand on hers and gently wraps his hand around hers.

**Please review if you are liking this story. Not sure how long I'm going to make the chapters. Thanks for the favorite, following and review so far. I have a few ideas of how to end the story, but I'm not sure yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night

Pyro is running from the car. It doesn't take long for the explosion to throw her forward and her forehead hits the ground hard. She manages to roll over to her back and tries to focus her eyes. All she sees is black smoke. She blinks and her eyes focus and she sees someone with black eyes. "It's your fault they're dead, everybody you care about dies, because of you, you are a freak and you don't deserve anybody to love you." The man with the black eyes tells her and the face becomes horrifying like one of those demon monsters from a horror movie.

She tries to scream, but nothing comes out. She keeps trying to force a sound, but it's no use. Her screams are like in a vacuum and she finally gives up and closes her eye. She clenches her fists tightly. Her breathing becomes fast and she can feel the power wanting to come, but she is determined to push it back down and not let it come out.

Dean suddenly feels hands gripping his shirt tightly and opens his eyes to see that her fingers wrapped tightly on the lower section of his shirt. He takes his hand and tries to pry her fingers, but for some reason her fingers won't let go.

"Pyro, wake up!" He shakes her gently, trying to wake her up. Her eyes fly open and she looks at her hand gripping a section of his shirt. She let's go of the shirt. "Are you okay?" He asks in a whisper. She turns her body away from him. Her shoulders shake as she sobs quietly.

He leans over and wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a gentle hug. "It's okay." He whispers in her ear very softly so that only she can hear him. "It's my fault they are dead, if I wasn't a freak, they would be alive today. I should have never been born. Everybody I care about dies around me, no wonder I should be alone, no matter what I try to tell myself, the truth is I'm a fucking freak and I don't deserve to be alive, if I was dead then nobody could use me for anything evil!" loud enough so that everyone who is in the room can hear her. Her sobs getting louder and her shoulders are shaking even harder.

He doesn't know what to say to comfort her. He had so many family and friends die. Dean and his brother both have gone through so much. "That's not true, you don't mean it. " She turns around. Her face is flushed and her face is streaked with tears. He reaches up and gently wipes her tears off her face with his fingers.

"You've read the books, you know that Sam and I have been through so much. Sure there are times when we are tired of fighting the fight, but we go on, because we are determined to save as many people and kill as many evil sons of bitches as we can." She looks into his gentle green eyes.

"Swan Song is the last book." She whispers. "I know." He whispers back. "So can you tell me about the nightmare?" She looks down and avoids his eyes. "Maybe I can help." He whispers. She doesn't say anything. "Look at me." She finally brings her eyes so that she is staring in them, almost lost in them as she read that the eyes are the windows to your soul. His eyes are soft and caring. "Maybe I can help." He whispers again.

He let's go of her and she takes a deep breath. "I don't think it was an accident that killed my parents. I was thrown forward when I escaped from the car as it exploded with my parents inside. I turned over to my back and when I'm able to finally focus them, there is a man, he has black eyes and he tells me that it's my fault and that everybody I care about dies because of me and then his face turns into a grotesque monster. It was like those demons in those horror movies. I tried to scream, but nothing came out, it was like a vacuum had sucked out all of my voice."

"Look, I think second part of the nightmare is because of the demons that were torturing you and I can guess that they said some really nasty thing to you, right?" She nods her head. "Demons don't always tell the truth and if they tell the truth, it's to hurt you but they also like to lie so that they can see the reaction on your face and the pain that it brings."

Sam comes over. "He's right." He walks to the other side and sits down on the bed so he is facing them. "First of all, it's okay to be a freak and second the power you have isn't something that should control you and you use it for good, not evil."

"Sam's right, no matter how much they tried to get you to use your power for evil, you wouldn't give in and that takes a lot of courage and strength." He gently takes his hand and cradles her face and brings her forehead to his so they touch.

"Now let me check your stitches so I can see if they are healing right." Dean gives her a smile. She slides off the bed and stands up. He gets off the bed and goes to where she is standing. He kneels down and she gently lifts up her shirt. He gently takes off the bandage around her stomach. "Stitches look good and I think we can let the area breath without the bandage."

He gets up and looks down and smiles. "Just avoid the usual and in no time, one of us can take out those stitches." She looks up at him. "Okay." She puts her shirt down.

Sam clears his throat. "I think we should check out and hit the road, we can get something to eat on the way to the bunker." Sam stands up. "I think that's a great idea." Dean replies. "Okay." She carefully makes sure she didn't leave anything behind. She carefully slides the backpack on her shoulder and grips the duffle bag and heads to the door. They follow right behind her and close the door.

**Sorry this chapter is short. Please leave a review if you are enjoying this. I have an idea where I want to go with it. I'm just not sure yet. LOL. Not sure if all the chapters will be long or short. I'm just trying to keep at least a chapter or two ahead. Do you want Dean and Pyro have something or do you want Dean to find out about the "incident" that happened in 2010 when she met up with soulless Sam? Please let me know. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pyro is sitting in the backseat of the Impala. She's listening to her IPOD Touch. Dean glances in the rearview mirror at her. His thoughts went back to what happened at the motel last night. The pain and the burden of the powers she possesses and the length of trouble demons would go through to get their hands her.

She happens to look up and notices Dean looking at her. Their eyes meet. She turns her eyes away and stares out of the window, watching the scenery go by. Her thoughts go back to what happened last night. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind and she tries to block it out with the music.

Dean drives into the back of the parking lot of the diner. She turns off her IPOD touch and shoves it into her backpack with the headphones. They get out and head into the restaurant. They find a booth with a window. Dean sits by the window facing the door next to her. Sam sits by himself. She pulls out a menu and starts to look at it. "Get whatever you want." Dean leans and tells her.

A very pretty waitress comes over. She is tall and beautiful with red hair. "What can I get you?" She asks Dean with a wide smile. "Can you give us a few minutes?" "Sure."

The waitress leaves. Dean sets the menu down. "We should be at the bunker before dark even if we stop for gas and munchies." She finally sets her menu back into the holder. "So you expect me to stay there and do what?" Dean sets the menu into the holder. "I don't know, but we can't let the demons get a hold of you again."

"Dean's right, if they would get their hands on you." "I understand, but you really think they won't find me or that keeping me in some bunker and not letting me go where ever I want is something I should be happy about?"

"Look, why don't we talk about it when we get there and you are safe." The waitress comes back. "So what can I get you?" She asks, looking at Sam and then Dean, totally ignoring her. "I'd like the pancakes with extra bacon with an orange juice." She tells the waitress. The waitress looks at her and then finally writes it down; she gives her a nasty look. "I'd like the same." Dean tells the waitress and she looks at him and bats her eyelashes at him.

"I'd like the scramble eggs, sausage and the orange juice." Sam tells her. She smiles at him and looks over at Pyro. "Coming right up." The waitress turns and leaves. Pyro looks out the window as she tries to forget what the demons had told her while torturing her with the knife and the drugs.

She didn't even notice that her food was set down in front of her until she hears someone clearing their throat. She turns to look at Sam and then at the plate in front of her. The waitress tries to flirt with Dean, but he ignores it. "Are you okay?" He asks. She nods her head. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something. Dean looks up at the waitress and smiles. The waitress puts down the bill and leaves.

15 minutes later, Dean pulls out some money and sets it down on the table. They get up and leave. When they get to the impala, shehas this strange feeling like someone is watching them. She opens the backdoor and is about to get in, when she feels hands reach around her. She feels something puncture her skin and a sharp pain. She watches as Dean is thrown against the car and then knocked down. He is grabbed and pinned to the ground. She struggles and concentrates and the hands loosen from around her and she hears a yelp of pain. Sam is thrown a few feet and lands on the ground. She turns around and sees a big man with black eyes. He is holding a needle that the plunger has been pushed all the way down.

She tries to concentrate, but her vision becomes blurry and she is having a hard time standing up. Dean manages to pull the angel blade out and stabs the man and killing him. Sam gets up and grabs her when she falls forward.

Sam carefully picks her up and her head falls against his chest. Dean gets up and rushes over. "We have to get her out of here." Sam climbs into the back and cradles her gently. "I think we should call Cas." Sam tells him as he checks her pulse. "Her pulse is steady, but I don't know for how long."

Dean pulls out his phone and punches in the numbers. It only takes a few rings for voice to answer. "Dean, what's going on?" "Cas, we need your help." "Where are you?" Dean pauses for a few seconds and finally tells him. "We're about a half hour from the bunker, but we can get there sooner if I drive fast." "I'll meet you both at the bunker as soon as I can." "Thanks Cas."

He hangs up the phone and shoves it back into his pocket. He climbs into the Impala, closes the door with a loud slam and starts it up. He steps on the gas and pulls out of the parking lot with a squeal of the tires.

(With a *is what is going on inside of Pyro's head as she lies unconscious)

*She looks around her bedroom. She's 6 years old with a short tomboyish haircut. Her mother insisted she keep it short in the summer to keep her cool, but it didn't matter to her. She climbed trees and ran with the boys more. She was so glad that the new house they are in has more space. Everything is put right in the order she had it at the other place. She hugs her floppy eared bunny. _"You know bunny, I really hope I like my new school as much as I like my new room."_

Dean occasionally glances in the rearview mirror with a worried look on his face. Sam notices it, but doesn't know what to say. He grips the wheel so hard that his knuckles turn white. Killing those demons satisfied the MOC for now. They just couldn't get a break.

*She climbs on her bed and grabs the plain white paper and some crayons. She has to be careful what she draws, she can't draw everything she sees in her dreams or when she touches people and the visions come fast and sometimes she can catch them and sometimes they fade away too fast for her to remember. She notices that every year that goes by her abilities are getting stronger. She has to make sure to keep the powers pushed down. She has to make sure nobody at her new school knows she is different.*

About an hour later she is in one of the spare rooms on the bed, still unconscious and not moving. Dean is sitting on the edge of the bed; watching her closely. He hasn't moved from the spot. "Look, why don't you take a break and I'll watch her for awhile." Sam walks in. Dean gets up. "Okay, but let me know if her condition changes." Dean walks out of the room.

*She is sitting on the bed drawing and her mother comes in. Honey, you've been up her for a long time, why don't you come down here and help me in the kitchen." She puts down the crayon and goes downstairs with her mother. The scene suddenly changes and she is lying on the ground on her back, the smell of smoke and burning flesh hits her nose and she tries to get up. Two hands are wrapped around her neck and she hears a voice. "Where, do you think you're going bitch." You should be in the car burning up just like your parents." The hands press even harder against her throat. *

Sam watches her as she starts to move. She starts to choke and Sam rushes over to help. "Pyro, can you hear me, wake up!" Her hands are clawing at the empty air. Sam grabs her wrists and holds them down, he straddles her. "Dean!" Dean comes rushing in. "What's going on?" "She's choking or something." "Hold her steady, Sammy." Sam grips her tiny wrists more and tries to get her to stop struggling. Dean gently leans forward and grabs her face in his hands. "Can you hear me?" Dean asks.

*The hands disappear, allowing her to breath. She gasps for breath and finally catches her breath. She takes deep breaths and clenches her hands in fists.*

She finally relaxes and Sam eases his grip on her wrists and gets off her. "What the hell was that?" Dean asks as he let's go of her face and looks at Sam. "Remember when I was going withdrawal from the demon blood and I was seeing things?" Dean sits on the edge of the bed next to Pyro. "Yeah, I remember you were in the panic room." Sam looks at her and then back at Dean. "What if whatever they gave her is causing something like that, but instead of withdrawal its having a different effect?"

"What would cause something like that?" Dean asks as he gently takes her hand and squeezes it. Sam shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe Cas would know."

(As you may have noticed the Winchester s and Pyro never seem to get a break. Damn demons are determined to either kill Pyro or use her for their stupid agendas. Demons are such dicks right? I might let Castiel have some healing powers or not. What do you think? Let me know in a PM if you have an idea of what I should do.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean sits on the edge of the bed and holds her hand gently. His hands are huge compared to hers. He leans in so that his lips are by her ear and whispers "I don't know what is going on inside your head, but you have to fight it, you can do it Pyro, you are strong and I've seen you fight, it doesn't matter how big you are, you are feisty and you can beat whoever or whatever is in there trying to hurt you."

Sam opens the door and Castiel walks in. "How is she?" He asks. "Dean's with her right now. We thought maybe you could help by healing her." "I'm not sure if I can or not, but I can give it a try if you take me to her." Castiel walks behind Sam as they walk down the hall to the room.

He doesn't notice them, until Sam clears his throat. "Hey Cas, it's good that you came." He walks over to the bed. He reaches out and touches her head. He gets a confused look on his face. "So can you heal or not Cas?" He looks at them. "Whatever happened, it's really dark magic.

He takes his hand off her head and sits down on the edge of the bed. "How did she get the dark magic?" He asks looking at the brothers. "It was injected with a syringe." Dean replies. " Castiel gently runs his hand across her forehead again. "Are you sure you never came across something like this before?" Castiel asks.

Dean thinks for a moment. He finally realized something he hadn't thought about in a long time. He stands up and looks at Sam. "Why does this look familiar to me?" Dean looks down at her. "I mean she seems to be experiencing the worst kind of nightmares in here. Dean taps his head. Sam snaps his finger. "Dean didn't we have a few cases like this before?"

The scenery changes again. This time she is standing against the Impala. Someone walks up to her. "Sam, what are you doing here?" She runs up and hugs him. "I'm not Sam." He replies in a nasty way. She let's go of him and looks up. The Sam she sees has black eyes. He grabs for her and she steps backwards and falls on her back. He leans in and grabs her by her arms and picks her up. He screams in pain and let's her go. She falls down on the ground. "That wasn't very nice." He replies.

She stands up and looks up at him. His eyes are still black. She balls up her fists. The necklace starts to hum and glow. She concentrates and puts her palms up. "Now, now you don't want to do that, you see, if you harm me, you will harm Sam and I know how you really feel about him." Demon Sam replies. "You're not real." She tells him as she starts to walk towards him. "How do you know?" He asks her. She tries to answer it, but she can't as she doesn't really know what to think. "You don't know, so are you really going to take the chance of harming Sam?"

"Cas, can you stay with her while Sam and I go to the library to look something up?" "Sure, I'll let you know if anything changes. Dean leans in and whispers in her ear. "Keep fighting." He stands straight and walks out of the bedroom. Sam is behind him as they walk to the library.

"It got me thinking of the Djinn that Charlie was infected by and it also got me thinking about when Bobby was in the coma and that guy Jeremy who couldn't dream was taking." "African Dream Root" They both say at the same time.

She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter, because I'm taking control of these nightmares now." Demon Sam laughs. "I'm afraid not, this isn't any ordinary magic that was injected in you, you stupid bitch." He replies and walks forward. She takes her hands and forms a fireball and throws it at Demon Sam and he screams and then laughs as the fire disappears. "I told you, you won't get out of here alive, unless I want you to. Now come here and give me that kiss you have been dying to give to me ever since we ran into each other.

Demon Sam leans down and grabs her. He presses his lips against hers; he opens her mouth with his tongue so he can explore it. He breaks the kiss. "How was that?" He asks. She closes her eyes and concentrates. When she opens them, she is alone and in a bedroom.

He looks around for some books. He pulls them off the shelves and opens them up to certain pages. "Okay so we know she was injected with magic of some kind." Dean is scanning the pages. "What kind of magic would do that?" Sam is searching online for information. "I found something, but I'm not sure if it is the same thing."

He stands behind Sam. "Okay so the last time we went into Bobby's mind and when you had to go in to get Charlie, we used the African Dream root." Sam told Dean. "Right, so do you think it would work if I took it to get her out of whatever has her stuck in there?" Dean asks. "Dean you're not going in alone, Cas can stay with her and we can both go in there, it would be a lot safer if we both do it."

Sam punches some keys. "You do know that it's not guaranteed to work, it could be something we never heard of before Dean." Dean clears his throat. "I know, but we have to try at least, I mean who knows what will happen the longer she's in there."

**Sorry the chapters are short. Like me. Hee hee hee. Please leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far. Oh yeah there is some really good stuff coming soon. LOL.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She tries to open the door, but it's locked. She bangs on it with her fists and then stops. She concentrates and places her hands flat on the door. The door suddenly swings open by it's self.

Sam and Dean make up some African Dream Root. They bring it into the bedroom. "Okay Cas we need you to keep an eye on us while we are in there." Dean tells him as they down the drink. Dean lies on one side of her and Sam is on the other side of her. They both touch a hand and close their eyes.

They open their eyes and look around. "Where are we?" Dean asks as he notices that they are in a house. "Let's go find her." Sam tells him as he starts to walk. Dean follows him.

She walks through the door and is back in the hallway. She sees two figures down the hall and turns and starts to run the other direction.

"Pyro!" Dean calls her and he takes off after her. Sam stands there. "Dean." Sam is about to go after them, when he is shoved against the wall by someone and is knocked down, Sam, but his eyes are black. She stops and turns around. "Pyro, it's me, stop!" She recognizes the voice, but thinks it's a trick. She walks up to the figure and it's Dean, but his eyes are not black.

"Pyro I'm here with Sam, we came to get you out of here." "Liar, it's a trick, just like before." Dean walks towards her and she puts her hands up so you can see the palms. "No, it's not a trick. We drank some African Dream Root and Castiel is watching over us."

"The angel Castiel, that pulled you out of hell?" Dean nods his head. "Yeah, I called him to see if he could help you, but he couldn't, he said that whatever they injected you with was some really powerful magic and it's what's causing all of this that you are experiencing."

She is walking towards him when his double with the black eyes sneaks up behind him and knocks him down. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in." Dean pulls out the angel blade, turns around and stabs him, but nothing happens. His double grabs the angel blade and pulls it out of his chest and throws it and it hits the wall and falls on the floor with a clang. Demon Sam walks over to real Sam and starts beating him up.

"Run!" Dean tells her and he grabs the double and starts to fight him. She stands there and watches as the double beats up on Dean. She runs forward and stops. "Leave them alone!" The doubles stops hitting Sam and Dean and they walks towards her. "We're not going to leave you or the brothers alone, not until we kill everyone of you!" The anger in his voice is loud. She covers her ears.

Demon Sam stops beating on Sam and walk to where Dean and Pyro are to stand next to demon Dean. "I am what Sam was when he was soulless." Demon Sam tells them with an evil smirk. "I'm what you will become if you die again Dean." Demon Dean tells them with venom in his voice.

"You would think that the little bitch would be having nightmares about her parents or the crash, but she has them; about two brothers who she only met once." Demon Dean spits out. Demon Sam shakes his head. "Oh no, she may of met them both once, but that's not the case when it comes to precious Sammy boy." He motions to the real Sam.

"What is he talking about?" Dean turns to Sam. Sam sighs and takes a deep breath. "Well you remember when I was soulless Sam and I hunted alone or with family?"

"I remember." Dean told him and then looks at her. "So what happened?" She's about to answer when Demon Sam walks up to regular Dean and smirks. "You're little brother was such a naughty boy when he didn't have a soul, wasn't he Pyro."

"Shut up." She tells Demon Sam. "Seriously, it wasn't as bad as this asshole is saying, I mean I have forgiven him, but I don't think Sam has forgiven himself for it." Dean grabs Sam and slams him against the wall. "What did you do, tell me!

"When I was soulless Sam I forcefully took Pyro to a hotel room and forced her to have sex with me when she was working at a restaurant." Sam answers. Dean grabs Sam shirt in a tight grip and starts to slam him against the wall over and over. She goes over to Dean and tries to pull him off of Sam. He reaches out and pushes her and she lands on her side with yelp. Dean stops and looks down to where she is.

She looks up at Sam. "Just forgive yourself for everything you did as soulless Sam already, it wasn't your fault and Dean you have to forgive yourself for all the things you did as Demon Dean, it wasn't your fault, you were just carefree to do whatever you wanted without having to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders for once, but you have to also remember that when you hide secrets from each other it always turns out bad."

She gets up and walks over to the Demon Winchesters she holds her palms up flat. "Get the fuck out of here now!" Her necklace starts humming and glowing. She concentrates and a huge force field forms and they are knocked down and sucked into the floor and disappear. She concentrates even harder and closes her eyes. She yells. "Shut your eyes!"

They shut their eyes and when they open them, Sam and Dean are standing back in the bunker. Pyro is sitting up. She carefully gets up and runs to them. She wraps her arms around them both and hugs them. "What happened?" Dean asks as he looks down at her. She still has her face buried in Dean's stomach. She finally looks up.

"I got over my fears, it was the magic of fear that they used." She tells them as she let's go of them. Castiel walks over to them. "How did you know that?" He asked, curious.

She turns around and looks at Castiel. "It was a bunch of things that were happening, but when Sam and Dean came, it changed and it became about them." Dean has a confused look on his face. She rolls her eyes. "The secrets the two of you have keep from each other past and present are enough to power a huge nuclear bomb."

Castiel clears his throat. "Come on Sam; let's go find something to eat." Castile motions for Sam. He is reluctant to leave, but he leaves with Castiel. The door closes behind him.

"Look Dean, what happened with Sam, I'm over it and even though it might have been forceful in the beginning, by the time it was done, it wasn't too bad really." Dean takes her small hands into his and she looks up at him. "There are still things I don't know about what he did as soulless Sam and I may never find out, but it doesn't mean I don't wonder sometimes."

"Dean it's great to wonder about it, but it's over and done with and you of all people know that no matter what happens, Sam is your baby brother and you are his big brother." Dean gently wraps his arms around her. "I'm just glad you're okay." She smiles. "Dean." She's cut off by Dean picking her up and laying her on the bed on her back.

He leans in and looks into her blue/grey eyes. She looks into his deep green eyes. "Dean." He cuts her off and presses his lips against hers. He parts her lips with his tongue so he can explore it. She breaks the kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks in a whisper. He nods his head. "Do you want me to?" He asks in a whisper.

She blinks and then tells him, "Yes." She whispers back to him. He gets off of her and starts to undress. She starts to undress too and when she turns around he notices the anti-possession tattoo on the middle of her back and the original Latin exorcism is around it.

He smirks, "Nice tattoo." She climbs into the bed and covers up. "Thanks, the only good thing that soulless Sam told me was to get one, so I looked it up in a first edition Latin book and had them do it exactly like it was written." She smiles at him.

**[Okay this is going to be mature material. If you don't want to read it, you can skip it, but it won't be too graphic and I'll keep it as tastefully as I can without it being smutty.]**

Dean climbs into the bed and turns to his side and leans in and kisses her. She responds to the kiss. He let's his hand explore the curves of her petite frame as he brings his hand back up to cup her small face in his huge hand. He hears a lock and smiles down at her. "What, I don't want us to be interrupted okay?" Dean chuckles. "It's okay; I didn't feel like getting up to lock it anyway." He leans in and kisses her again, this time she uses her tongue to open his mouth and explore his mouth. He breaks the kiss.

He slips in-between her bent legs and moans as he slides into her all the way to the hilt. She moans. He leans in as close as he can and starts to move in her. Slowly at first until she and whispers. "Fast, harder, deeper." He shifts his body until he finds what he is looking for and obeys her.

She closes her eyes. Her necklace starts to hum and glow. Small moans escape from both of them. Dean continues. She manages to get her fingers on his shoulders and grips them tight. Dean closes his eyes as soon as the light appears to surround them. It forms a force field around them.

All of the lights start to flicker on and off from the commotion. Castiel looks up at the flickering lights. "Does this happen often?" He asks Sam replies with a slight chuckle. "Uh, no."

Dean is close, but he is waiting for her. Dean releases himself in her with a soft moan and she feels the warmth fill her, her body trembles and the white light and the flickering lights go on for another minute and then suddenly stop at the same time her necklace stops humming and glowing.

Their breathing is heavy and fast. He waits a few minutes and then pulls out of her and falls on his back and tries to get his breathing to slow down. Once he gets it to slow down, he turns to his side and leans in to press his lips against hers. She responds to the kiss and then breaks it. He looks into her blue-grey eyes and smiles, but doesn't say anything. He falls on his back again. She turns to her side and wraps her arm around his waist and let's her head rest on his chest. Her fingers find the Mark of Cain and she let's them trace it and then she lifts her head and looks down at him, but doesn't say anything.

Her fingers caress his chest for a few minutes and then she let's it fall back around his waist. she let's her head fall back against his chest. "When we get downstairs we have to talk to you about something really important." He tells her as he takes her small hand in his large one and grasps her hand gently. "We found out some things that you need to know." He tells her as he takes her small hands and places it against his cheek. "You have a right to know."

**THANKS to Qbbie for the review and I hope others will follow suit and let me know how you're liking the story. I have a few ideas on how to end the story. Please leave a review IF you are liking the story. Thanks.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A half hour later

They walk into the library. "So you have some news for me?" She asks as she sits on the couch. Sam looks over at her from the laptop. He closes it and brings over a beige file and puts it on the coffee table in front of her. She opens it up and looks at the information. She starts to read it. Her necklace starts to hum and glow and she balls her fists up tight.

She tries to push the power down, but it's not working. Dean rushes to her side and grips her small hand in his and squeezes it gently. "Calm down." The necklace finally stops. She looks over and notices that Castiel is watching. "I thought this was over when I destroyed that damn research center!" She tries to push the anger down, but some of her power is released and a coffee mug explodes. She looks at them. "Sorry." She tells them.

"We thought so too, but apparently that one assistant Grey escaped and somehow continued the research at a different one and we think that she's connected to the demons that went after you." Dean replies and then he looks over at Sam on the laptop. Sam closes the laptop and walks over and sits next to her. "So where is it?" She asks. He clears his throat. "Carson City, Nevada."

"Well then I have to go, I need to shut it down and finish it once and for all and that includes that assistant Grey." She tells them. "Whoa, wait a minute here, first things first, it's almost a 20 hour drive, give or take a few hours and you are not going alone." Dean let's go of her hand and stands up, he turns to her, so pack a bag and let's go."

She stands up and looks at them. "Fine, but don't get in my way, cause I plan to destroy that damn place and everything else that's in it." She tells them as she walks away. She gets to the stairs and climbs them. Sam looks at him. "Isn't there another way we can do this so innocent people won't be hurt?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "To her they are the enemy whether they know it or not." Castiel stands up. "I don't understand." Dean turns to him. "It's complicated." He looks at Sam. "Don't look at me; I'm not going to explain it to him." "You're not going to let her hurt innocent people are you?" He shakes his head. "No, we'll find another way to destroy the research center without hurting anybody."

"Call me if you need any help." He turns and walks away. "Where are you going?" Dean asks. "Don't worry about me, I have some people I need to talk to, just call me if you need me." He opens the door and walks out. The door slams shut.

"So how are we going to destroy the research center without anybody getting hurt?" Sam asks him. "I don't know, I just told Castiel that so he wouldn't tag along." "I guess we should pack a bag and hit the road." Dean tells him as he heads to his room. Sam grabs his laptop and stuffs it into his bag. He walks over and picks up the file and shoves it in his bag. "I have a bad feeling about this." He replies under his breath.

**Sorry, but I don't want them stuck in the bunker, cause it would be so boring, so you know what that means. Road trip.  
><strong>

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Like me. Hahahaha.**

**Thanks to caz21 for her lovely review. Thanks. Much appreciated.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pyro is in the back of the Impala. Classic rock is playing. She is looking out the window and trying to forget what she had seen in the nightmare world that she was put into by the dark magic. Dean glances to the back to check on her and then glances back to the road. Sam turns and looks at Dean, but doesn't say anything.

Dean finally speaks as he drives into the parking lot of a diner. "Let's get some breakfast." Everyone gets up and follows him inside the diner. They find a booth and she slips in next to Dean and they are facing the door. Sam slips into the other one so his back is to the door.

They grab a menu from the stand and start to look at it. She scans the menu. The heavy set waitress comes up with the water and sets them down. "What can I get you?" Dean puts the menu back. "I'd like the pancakes with maple syrup, bacon and a coffee." The waitress smiles at him and then turns to Sam. "I'd like the same, except I'd like the sausage." She writes it down and then looks at Pyro. "I'd like the same with bacon please." She writes it down. "It shouldn't be too long." She tells them and then turns and walks away.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asks her. "It depends; I'm pretty sure the center Sam here got off the computer is public information isn't really what's going on. It's a front for the illegal things that's going on there, just like the one I was kept in. "

"Well whatever is going on there, we're going to stop it." Dean tells her as the waitress brings their coffee. "Your food will be ready in a few minutes." She sets down the coffee cups and then leaves. Pyro grabs the creamers and some sugar and prepares her coffee the way she wants to. She blows on it and then takes a sip of it.

She was about to say something when the waitress comes and brings their food, she gives everyone their food and then sets the bill on the table. "Let me know if you need anything else." She leaves.

15 minutes later they are in the impala headed to Carson City. "Is it possible we could get a motel room and go to the research center in the morning?" She asks as she pulls out her sketch book. She opens it and grabs her sketch pencil and starts to sketch.

Dean glances at the back seat and watches her for a few seconds and then back on the road. By the time they get to the motel, it's dark. Dean pulls into the motel parking lot and turns off the engine. He turns around and looks at her, sleeping. "I'll go get the room." Sam tells him as she gets out and walks into the office.

Dean turns around and looks at her sleeping. He gets out and opens the back door. He slips in and carefully brushes the hair off her face. "Pyro, wake up, we're here." He whispers. She mumbles in her sleep and then leans in and let's her head rest on his lap.

Sam comes back with the motel key and Dean points his finger down and Sam sees that her head is resting in his lap. "Do you want me to carry her in? Dean shakes his head no. "Just get the bags and I'll carry her in."

Sam grabs their things as Dean gently picks up Pyro, her head falls gently against his chest as he carries her into the motel room. He gently lays her on the bed. He takes off her shoes and then lifts up her shirt to check the stitches. Once he's done, he let's her shirt drop.

Dean goes to the impala and grabs her things. He closes the back door and walks back into the motel room and shuts the door. Sam opens his laptop. "So we have to find a way into the research center without being detected."

"We'll have to figure something out." He tells Sam as he pulls off his shoes and strips down to his boxers and shirt; goes over to the bed. He carefully pulls the blankets from under her and climbs in the bed next to her and covers them up. "Do me a favor and turn off the lights."

Sam closes his laptop and takes off his shoes and strips down to his boxers and shirt, turns off the light and climbs into the other bed. "How come you're not sleeping on the couch?" He asks Dean in a whisper. "Just in case she has a nightmare or something, I don't want her burning down the motel, do you?"

"Of course I don't." Sam replies. Dean turns to his side and gently wraps his arm around her waist. "Sweet dreams Pyro."

Dean wakes up to mumbling, he leans in and tries to understand what she's saying, but he can't. He notices that the necklace starts to hum and glow and knows what it means. He gently shakes her. "Pyro wake up." He gently nudges her, but she doesn't wake up.

He suddenly notices that the lamp on the nightstand starts flickering on and off. Sam wakes up. "What's going on?" He asks as he sits up in the bed. "I don't know, she was mumbling in her sleep and I tried to wake her up." Sam walks over to where they are.

Dean leans in and grabs her shoulders this time and shakes her harder. The necklace becomes quiet and the lamp stops flickering, but stays on. Her eyes open and focus. Green eyes are looking down at her with a worried look. "What's going on?" She asks as she rubs her eyes. "You were mumbling in your sleep. Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

Pyro turns to her side away from him and tells him. "No, it's nothing." "Well I'm here if you want to talk." He tells her as he lies back down on his back. The lamp suddenly goes off. "Thanks Dean, good night." She whispers. "Good night Pyro." Dean whispers back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if this took so long. My wrists and hands were bothering me more than usual and it's painful to type, so I use the online keyboard (that windows 7 has) and it takes longer to type. I try to be at least one or two chapters ahead so I can post more often, but when my wrists and hands bother me, it just takes longer and then I don't end up a chapter or two ahead that I would like to be. Thanks for understanding.**

The next morning

Dean walks into the motel room with some bags of food. He sets them down on the coffee table. He hears the water running. "She's taking a sponge bath I guess, cause of the stitches." Sam tells him as he gets up and grabs his food.

"I wonder what she was dreaming about, it looked kind of serious." He tells Sam as he grabs his food and a coffee. "Do you think it's because of the research center we found out about?" He asks Dean as he takes a bite of his breakfast sandwich. "I don't know."

She comes out dressed and her hair wet. "I would have liked to take a shower, but I didn't want to get the stitches wet." She concentrates and the necklace starts to hum and glow and they can see the steam rising off her wet hair until it's dry.

"Who needs a hair dryer when I can dry it myself?" She tells them with a slight chuckle. She puts her dirty clothes into a plastic bag and then shoves it into her duffle bag. She grabs her food and a coffee black; she doesn't add anything to it and sits down on the floor to eat her breakfast. Dean raises an eyebrow.

She notices it and tells them. 'What, I started drinking it black a few years ago." She rolls her eyes. Nobody talks while they eat their breakfast. _"It feels like I'm reliving what happened almost 9 years ago."_ She thinks to herself.

During the drive to the research center, Pyro starts to get fidgety and nervous. She has no idea how they are going to get in there. The risk of it all is that something is going to go wrong. She needs to know if others like herself are being experimented on or worse, terminated. Dean glances in the back and notices it. "Are you okay?" He asks.

She looks up at him in the rear view mirror. Their eyes meet and she tells him. "Yeah, just a little nervous, that's all." He turns his eyes to the road. She pulls out her sketch book and starts to sketch. Sam turns to look at her sketching. "Are you sure you're okay?" She keeps sketching. "Yeah, don't mind me."

"Maybe we should have come when it was dark instead." She tells them as she closes the sketch book and shoves it in her backpack. "Well if you want, we can wait until it's dark and then figure out how to get in there." Dean tells her as he parks the impala on a back road that leads to the research center.

"No this is fine, really." She tells them as she opens the back door and climbs out. She closes the door and leans against the front of the car.

**Sorry this was so short. I'll try to make the next chapters longer.**

**Okay nobody is reviewing. Special thanks to the favorite and follows. Still as long as my hands and wrists don't bother me too much, I'll try to get at least a few chapters up during the week. The pain reliever only does so much, but I'm really enjoy writing this story and I don't want to stop just because the pain sometimes likes to kick my butt. So leave a review if you are enjoying this story and thanks to the ones who already reviewed. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Pyro tried not to be nervous or even scared, but the last time she was in a research center all hell broke loose and she destroyed and probably killed a lot of people. This time she is older and she developed even more abilities then before. She could do a lot more now and she was more in control of them.

One of them was the ability Astro projection. That's what she used to contact Dean. She found out that being able to contact Dean through that ability is that the connection that they shared those years ago wasn't severed like she thought, just asleep and she could reconnect with Dean whenever she wanted to.

"Dean, come here." She motioned with her hands. He walked over to her and leans against the Impala next to her. "What is it?" She turns so that she is in front of him and looks up in his eyes. He looks down at her. She takes his hands into her small ones. "Don't move, just stand still." She whispers to him.

She concentrates as the necklace starts to glow and hum and they are surrounded by a force field. Sam gets out of the car, but stands next to the open door, he stands there and watches as the light surrounds them and he can hear the humming.

Dean feels lightheaded as the force field continues for a few more minutes and then stops. He blinks and she finally let go of his hands. "What was that for?" He asks. She motions for him to bend down and so that she can whisper in his ear. "Just in case, so if you need to talk to me without someone knowing, you can."

He stands straight and looks down at her with a wide grin. "Cool." Sam walks over. "What was that?" He asks. She walks over to Sam. She pats him on the arm. "Nothing for you to worry about, Sammy." She walks a few feet ahead of the car and looks in the distance to where the building is. She sits on the ground Indian style and concentrates.

The necklace starts to hum and glow as she uses mind sight. Mind sight is when she can see things that are far away in her mind. She sees one guard in front of the building and then she let's her mind go around the building. She counts how many guards there are and notices the cards they have clipped to their uniforms.

She jumps when two of the men's eyes go black and then normal. She grabs her head and moans. She feels hands grab her from behind. "Are you okay?" She recognizes the voice of Dean. "Yeah, but we might have a problem." She tells him in a whisper. "What do you mean?" He let's go of her and sits down next to her.

"Apparently all of the guards are demons and I'm pretty sure they are inside as well." She tells him as she brings her knees up and wraps her arms around them. "So this assistant Grey has demons working for her." He replies. "Not just that, but I have this strange feeling that she might be possessed by one and that's why demons were holding me and trying to get me to work for them."

Sam walks over. "What's going on?" he asks as he sits down on the other side of Pyro. "Oh nothing, just that the whole place is crawling with demons." She replies with a sigh. "Look, we'll figure something out." Sam tells her as he puts his arm around her shoulder and squeezes it gently. "Once we're in I can use the mind sight and go into other areas of the center without them knowing." She tells them, but she keeps looking straight ahead.

"Mind sight, what is that?" Dean asks. She takes a deep breath and then lets it out and tells him. "It's kind of hard to explain." "Oh." He replies. They sit there in silence for another 15 minutes. "Is there a gas station close by?" She asks. "Yeah, we passed it on the way here." Sam let's go of her and stands up. He holds out his hand and she takes it. He helps her up.

"Good, cause I really need to use it." She gets up and brushes off her jeans. They get into the impala and leave.

**Sorry this kind short. If you haven't reviewed, please let me know if you like it. Don't worry there will be some real good action in the upcoming chapters. I'm trying to figure it all out in my head and it takes time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dean pulls into the gas station and parks the impala. They all get out and head in. Pyro makes a bee line to the rest room. She closes the door. Dean grabs some beer and some munchies, which include two different kinds of pie. Sam grabs some energy bars, a couple of bottled water and a few bottles of Pepsi for Pyro.

They walk up to the counter. Dean sets everything down and smiles. The woman rings it up and bags it. Pyro walks out of the restroom and out the door. She opens the back door and climbs in. Dean sets the groceries in the back seat with her and shuts the door.

Sam and Dean get's in and he starts the car. Dean glances in the rear view mirror at her. He notices a troubled look on her face. "Are you okay?" He asks. She nods her head. "Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all."

Dean turns his eyes back to the road and turns on the radio. The car fills with music and she closes her eyes. She suddenly remembers that she has a connection with Dean and speaks to him using her mind "_Dean, Can you hear me?" _ _"Of course I can."_ He replies as he glances in the rearview mirror to look at her in the backseat. "_Okay, I was just making sure, as you know I reconnected with you in case either one of us was in trouble." _ Dean nods his head and then puts his eyes back on the road.

Sam glances at Dean and raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything, but he has a feeling that something is going on between the two. She really doesn't want to go to the research center at all, because she was afraid of what might happen and she was afraid of losing control. Most of all she would blame herself if something happened to Sam and Dean.

She vows right then and now that she wasn't going to let anything happen to them. They are more important than her. If she had to die to save them, even if she was scared to death of it, she would sacrifice herself to make sure they lived to fight all of the evil in the world.

"You know I think we should head back to the motel and come back when it's dark, that way we won't be seen." Dean tells them as he turns the car so they are heading back to the motel. "You're not stalling are you?" Sam asks as he glances back at her.

"No, she's right; we can get in there easier if it's dark, besides I work better on a full stomach." Dean glances in the rear view mirror and smiles.

**Sorry this is short. Hand were kind of bothering me and I'm making sure to think things through so that I can do more chapters. Thanks for the new follows and favorites. Review if you haven't yet and like the story so far. I got some ideas for later chapters. LOL.**


	15. Chapter 15

*_Means that Pyro and Dean are talking with their thoughts._

Chapter 15

They stood in the same spot as before. She leaned against the front of the Impala, her arms behind her so that they rested on top of it. She was waiting for them to get what they needed out of the trunk. Dean walks over and hands her a knife. "Here, just in case you need it." She takes it from him and shoves it in the waist of her jeans and pulls her shirt over so it's covered. "Thanks."

Sam walks up next to her. "You ready?" She replies with a sigh, "No, but it's now or never." She tucks her necklace into her shirt that is under her hoodie. They walk towards the research center and stop behind some trees. The place is huge and it almost looks like the one she was kept in. "Okay, even though the doors needs cards, I can still activate it, because it's electrical." She tells them just enough so that they can hear her.

They sneak around to one of the backdoors and she presses her hand to the box and it opens. They walk in and the door closes behind them. She concentrates and uses the mind sight to look around it. She motions for them to follow her as she walks down the long hallway.

The get around a corner where there is an empty room and go into it. Someone walks by and Dean knocks him out and takes the security jacket and hat. He slips them on. They continue to sneak around. They follow her to another area and manage to knock another one out and steal a white coat. Sam slips it on and makes sure the card with the name on it is attached and showing.'

They walk on until they get to another area that has stairs going down. She concentrates and her mind goes down and through the entrance further and she gasps when she sees the assistant Grey looking at some files that contain photos and information. She sees a picture of Dean and a clear photo of the Mark of Cain with a red circle around it and then she sees another photo of herself being set on top of it.

*_"Dean she knows about the Mark of Cain, I saw a picture of you and another one of a real close picture of the Mark of Cain and a red circle around it."_ She tells him. *_"Son of a bitch"_ He replies back to her. *"_Do you think Crowley is involved in any of this? _She asks. *_I don't know." _ Sam watches the two, but doesn't say anything.

"So where should we go from here?" Sam asks as he fixes the tag hanging from the lab coat. She uses the mind sight again, this time she's able to see further. "We need to go a little further down and then go into the door on the right to the office. It's across from one of the training rooms." She whispers to them.

They carefully make their way. She tries not to be nervous, but it's hard, since the place reminds her so much of the one she was kept in. Dean notices it and gently touches her shoulder. He pats it gently. *_"You have to calm down."_ She is about to say something when she is pushed forward. She puts her hands out to break her fall as she lands on her stomach.

She turns on her side and watches as Sam and Dean are fighting two men. She watches as they knock the two men unconscious. "We have to hurry, come on." Dean reaches down and grabs her hand and helps her up. They go down further and get to the office. She concentrates and the door opens. They walk in and shut the door. "Search for anything that you can find." She tells them as she notices the file cabinet. She tries it, but it's locked. She concentrates and hears a click. She opens it up and starts to look into the files.

She finds a random file and opens it up. It has pages that look ancient and in Latin. She also sees a list of ingredients on the side. "Incredible." She whispers. Dean comes over. "What did you find?" He asks. "Looks like a spell for dark magic." Sam pulls out a drawer and it contains ingredients. He touches a few of them and then closes the drawer.

"So not only are demons involved, so is black magic." Sam tells them as he searches another drawer. She puts the file back into the drawer and pulls out the second one. She picks a random file and opens it. She starts to read it. "God damn it!"

"What is it?" Sam and Dean ask at the same time. "It's the formula for the serum that was used on my parents." She tells them as she takes out the papers. "She concentrates and soon they are on fire. She throws it into the trash can and watches as they burn.

She doesn't realize what she has done until she hears footsteps. "Shit!" She yells. Sam opens the door and pulls her out with Dean behind her. They wait and then take off in the opposite direction. She stops. "What are you stopping for?" Sam asks.

"I have to destroy this place so that nobody else gets hurt or worse, dies." She tells them. She clenches her fists. "Look, can you do it when we are outside?" Sam asks as he notices some of the footsteps are closer.

She shakes her head. "You two go; I'm staying so that I can make sure it gets done." Dean walks over to argue with her. "No, we're not leaving you here alone, we want to help."

"Dean, please it's…" She doesn't get the words out, because she falls to her knees. The last thing she hears before everything goes black is Dean calling her name.

**Sorry to have stopped it there. LOL. I hope you are liking the story. I have a few ideas on how I want to do the rest of the story. Review if you like the story. **


	16. Chapter 16

*Dean and Pyro using their thoughts.

Chapter 16

FLASHBACK

**Pyro is standing next to an electric fence getting soaked to the skin. She starts to follow the fence to an area that looks like it's been dug out. She carefully slips under it. It doesn't matter if it was on. The storm had taken the power out and the backup power won't go on for another 20 minutes. Her tutor Ms. Lancaster is making sure of that. She gets to the other side with the backpack that has what she needs to escapethanks to Ms. Lancaster. **

**She starts to run as fast as she can. She has instructions on where to go for a safe house and a family that will take her in for the amount of time until she's 18. She continues to run until she gets to a road and ducks down when she sees cars. She is going to have to walk to the next town and get some things to change her appearance. She suddenly falls on her knees and grabs her chest and gasps at the sharp pain. When it stops she slams her fist on the ground. **

**At that very moment she experiences the pain; Ms. Lancaster is being stabbed in the heart with a knife for helping her escape. She stands back up and starts to walk again, ducking when she sees cars go by on the road.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Amazing it's it?" She tells him. She walks around him and stands in front of him. Dean doesn't look up. "The whole Mark of Cain is legendary to us demons." "Do you think I care?" Dean replies. She kneels down in front of him and looks into his eyes and he finally looks at her. "I don't care if you do or not." Dean gives her a mean look. "So according to what I found out, you died and became a knight of hell and then your brother cured you."

"Where is my brother you black eyed bitch!" She stands up. "He thinks he cured you, but he really didn't, because you still need to kill to feed the mark." Dean struggles to get out of his ropes. "He doesn't know does he?" She laughs at him. "I'm going to kill you!" Dean yells at her. "So the mark is affecting you right now."

Dean stops struggling and looks at her. "So how long have you've been using that meat suit?" Dean asks. She smiles and leans down and puts her hands on the arms of the chair and looks right into his eyes. "For almost 8 years, aren't you concerned about your girlfriend at all?" She asks. "She's not my girlfriend." He replies. She circles him and then pulls her sleeve up. "See this; this is so that I can't be exercised out of this meat suit by scum like you."

Dean recognizes it as the same thing Meg and branded on Sam when she used him as a meat suit. "If you need to know about her, all you have to do is ask. She tells him with a smirk. Dean glares at her. "Where is she; and what have you've done to her?" He asks.

"I'm not sure if I want to tell you." She laughs. "I do have some really great ideas how to use her to my advantage, in fact if everything goes as planned, she won't even remember you, your brother or even remember who she is. I'll have her memory wiped and she won't even know it." Dean watches as she walks away.

_*"Pyro can you hear me?" _ He waits for a response and doesn't get one. He tries again, this time he yells a little louder. _"Pyro can you hear me!" _He waits and nothing. Finally he hears a faint voice. _"Dean, where are you, I can't find you."_ Dean looks around and doesn't see anybody, but the demons guarding the door.

He keeps struggling to get out of the bounds, but his wrists and ankles are tied to the chair. He closes his eyes and tries again to reach her. _*"Do you know where you are?"_ He asks her as loud as he can. He waits, but nothing. He opens his eyes and looks around.

Pyro tries to get up, but something is holding her head, arms and legs down. She tries to open her eyes, but for some reason they won't open. She feels a sharp pinch and then something happens to her. Her body starts having seizures and they won't stop.

She screams as loud as she can, but it's like she's in a vacuum and she can't hear any sounds at all. The seizures continue for another 25 minutes and then stop. Assistant Grey comes over and checks her pulse and then writes something on the clipboard. She smirks and then looks down at her lying still. She takes the necklace out and touches it, but it burns her and she drops it.

She looks at the doctor and tells him. "Okay wait about another 5 minutes and then give the other dose to her, once we have that in her, I want you to write everything that's happening to her, check her vitals and let me know how she's doing." She hands him the clipboard and walks away.

Sam is in a room, it looks like a padded room. He tries the door, but it is locked. He sits down on the floor and leans against the wall. The door opens and Dean is shoved in and the door shuts behind him with a click.

"Are you okay?" He asks Sam. Sam nods his head. "Yeah, I'm okay, where's Pyro?" He asks. Dean rubs the back of his neck. "I don't know, but when I get a chance, I'm going to kill that demon bitch." He slams his fist against the wall.

Pyro concentrates. She uses her mind sight and looks for Sam and Dean. Once she finds them she concentrates on the mechanisms of the door, but when she tries to open it, her mind becomes scrambled and everything goes black.

Assistant Grey is punching information in a computer in the lab. She pauses and then continues. Her eyes turn black for a moment and then back to normal. She pauses for a moment and looks down at the burn and touches it as it starts to heal.

"I don't know what they have planned for her, but whatever it is, it's something big." Dean paces. Sam stands up and stretches. "Look we have to get out of here." Dean stops pacing and then looks at the door. "So do you have a plan Sammy?" Dean asks as he looks at the door and then back at Sam.

Dean tries to reach Pyro again. *_Pyro, can you hear me?" _He waits and finally a small voice enters his mind. *_Dean where are you, I can't see you, something is wrong, I feel like I'm drowning." _ "Damn it!" Dean yells. Sam looks at him, his eyebrow raised. "What's going on?" He asks.

Dean looks at him. "Remember the first time I had that connection with her?" "I remember." Dean rubs the back of his neck. "Well we're kind of connected again." Dean sits on the floor. Sam sits next to him. Sam asks. "So can you hear her?" Dean looks at the door and then back at Sam. He replies. "Barely, something is very wrong and we need to get the hell out of here before it's too late."

Assistant Grey finishes what she is doing and walks out of the lab. She walks to the room Sam and Dean are in and looks in the small window of the door for a few minutes and then leaves.

The demon inserts the needle in her arm and pushes the plunger down all the way. She starts to have seizures again, but this time her necklace starts to glow and hum and the demon feels something hit him and he is knocked out. The restraints unlock and she gets off the table. Assistant Grey walks in. "Pyro stop it." She tells her with a stern voice. The necklace is quiet now.

She stands there and looks at Pyro. "Go to room B and wait there." She tells her. she leaves and heads to the room she is told to go to. Assistant Grey picks up what she needs and walks after her. She walks up to the demons working for her. "Bring the Winchesters to room B."

They do what they are told. The demons take out their guns and open the door and walk in pointing them at Sam and Dean. "Come with us and no funny business, because I won't hesitant in shooting either one of you."

Sam and Dean are taken to a room. They are shoved in and then the door is closed behind them. They look around. Assistant Grey walks towards them. "What's going on?" Dean asks as he looks around. "Shut up and listen and listen carefully." She tells them. "Pyro come here now!"

Pyro comes walking over to stand next to her. "You see, I have total control over her." Dean looks at her and then he notices the knife Pyro still has tucked into her waist under her shirt and hoodie. "I think I'm going to have you watch as she kills your brother Sam." Dean clenches his fists. "I'm going to kill you, you black eyed bitch!" He yells at her.

"You won't even get a chance." _*"Pyro you have to fight it!"_ He screams in his mind as he tries to get through to her. "I think after you watch her kill your brother, I'm going to have her kill you Dean." Assistant Grey tells them as she moves to the side of the room.

"Pyro kill Sam Winchester." She yells at her. Pyro concentrates and the necklace starts to hum and glow and she raises her hands so that her palms are up and she looks at Sam. He flies across the room and slams into the wall and is pinned to the wall. "Pyro this isn't you, you have to fight it!" Dean screams to her.

"She can't hear you; she will only obey me." She smirks and then looks at Dean. Dean looks at Sam struggling against the wall and he turns back to her. "Listen to me, you have to fight this, this isn't you, remember how we helped you?"

Assistant Grey starts to laugh. "Help her, since when did you two help her, especially your brother here who raped her, if anybody deserves to die, it's your brother Sam." She replies. Sam is struggling as he starts to gasp for air. "That's right, squeeze his throat until he can't breathe and make him pay for what he did to you." She tells Pyro with a chuckle.

Dean starts to walk towards her, but is stopped by two men who grab him by the arms. "Pyro, Sam didn't have a soul, you know that!" Dean tells her, trying to get through to her. Assistant Grey laughs. "I already told her, she won't listen to you." Dean struggles against the two men. "At least give me a chance to say goodbye to her."

She motions for the two men to let him go. "Okay, let Sam go." Sam drops to the floor and gasps for air. He rubs his throat a few times. Dean walks up to her as she is staring ahead. Dean gently bends down and takes her face in his hands and brings her face to his so that they are only inches apart. "Pyro it's okay, I understand why you are doing this. You have to know that it's not your fault." He gently kisses her.

He breaks the kiss when she doesn't respond, let's go of her face. He gently moves to a position so that they can't see that he has taken the knife hidden under her shirt and hoodie and tucked it into his now. "Are you finished with your pathetic goodbye?" She asks as she walks up to him. "All this drama crap is disgusting."

Dean waits until she is close enough and pulls out the silver knife. When she gets close enough he stabs her in the heart. She tries to pull it out, but it has a devil's trap on the blade and she falls down on the ground, not moving. The two men lung at him and he starts to fight them. Sam joins in until both of the demons are down. It doesn't take long for them to bring the two demons down.

Pyro watches it and then turns on them. She forms a ball of fire in her hands and throws it at them, they duck and it hits the wall. The sprinklers come on and the water is soaking everything. Dean runs to her and grabs her. "Stop it!" He screams at her, but her power continues to escape her. The center starts to shake. He shakes her a few times. "Pyro you need to stop it, if you don't we're going to be trapped down here!"

"Dean, what is going on?" She asks as if she has been gone. "I'll tell you later, let's go." He grabs her and they make their way to the door. "Come on I know another way out." She tells them as they follow her down a flight of stairs to another door that is an emergency exit. People are screaming as the whole center is coming down around them and everything electrical is sparking and exploding all around them as the place is getting destroyed.

They get to a door. "I found it when I used the mind sight." Dean tries it, but it won't open. Sam grabs it and they manage to get it open. Once Sam and Dean are out she hesitates and concentrating she forms a ball of fire and throws it through the door.

"We have to close this door." Sam and Dean close the door and they hear an explosion. It is so huge that the door bulges and then nothing. "Dean." Pyro suddenly falls forward. He catches her and then picks her up. "It's okay." He whispers to her.

"Let's get out of here before we're spotted." Sam tells them they walk to where the impala is. Sam helps Dean get in the backseat with Pyro who is now unconscious. Sam closes the door and then gets in the driver's side and closes the door and starts the impala.

Dean is cradling her in his arms. He is gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. Sam glances in the rearview mirror and then back to the road. They drive back to the hotel in total silence.

**I hope you like this chapter. As you know the story is almost over with. Not sure if I will have her come back. Congrats to Supernatural for getting a season 11. Maybe she will come back in season 11. Not sure. We'll have to wait and see. Thanks to the favorites and the follows. Much appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day-Noon-

Dean is sitting next to her on the bed. He has her small hand in his huge one and he hasn't let go of it. He has been trying to reach her since they brought her back to the motel. Sam walks into the room. "How's she doing?" He asks as he sets down some bags of food, beer and a few cans of soda for Pyro. "Nothing has changed."

Sam holds out a beer and a burger. "Here" Dean motions for him to set it on the nightstand. Sam sets them down on the nightstand and walks over to the desk and opens his laptop. _*"Pyro can you hear me, please let me know that you are going to be okay." _ He thinks loud enough for her to hear. He waits, but he doesn't hear anything. He let's go of her hand and grabs the food and starts to eat it. He takes a drink from the beer.

_Pyro is standing front of the graves of her parents. She kneels down and gently touches both of the gravestones. "I miss you so much." She whispers. "You have to go back; you're not supposed to be here honey." The voice tells her that is behind her. She stands up and turns around. Standing in front of her are her parents just as they looked like when they were before they were killed._

"_Mommy, daddy, what are you doing here?" She asks them. "We're here to let you know that we love you and that it's not your fault for everything that's happened to you." "Yes it is, it's all my fault!" They walk up to her and wrap their arms around her and hug her. "No it isn't, what happened isn't your fault, you were just protecting yourself and helping people, besides what happened at the research centers were not your fault, you had to stop them from hurting and killing people like you that are different."_

"_I'm afraid that they will never give up and try to take me and make me do bad things again." She tells them as she starts to cry. "No, the research center you destroyed was the last remaining one and someone was kind enough to arrange so that you will never be hunted again." She let's go of them and looks up at them. "What do you mean?"_

_They smile down at her. "You can help people and lead a normal life too." Her mother tells her. "What do you mean?" Her mother brushes the hair off her forehead. "Well you have some very special gifts and you can choose to live a normal life and get a job or you can become a hunter like the Winchesters if you want. It's up to you what you want to do with your life." Her mother bends down and touches her forehead to hers. "Just remember that no matter what you do with your life, you have a compassionate heart and are selfless."_

_She watches as they fade away and then she turns her eyes to the left and she smiles when she sees her friend the witch Kasandra giving her a thumb up and fades away._

_Pyro suddenly feels heavy and she opens her eyes._ "Dean." She whispers. Dean sets down the beer and leans over to look down at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks. She smiles at him and then blinks. "Okay I guess, just a little tired." She lifts up her hand and Dean grabs her wrist and helps her sit up. He takes the pillow and fixes it so that she can lean against it. Sam gets up from the desk and walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Sam, I hope you're not mad at me for attacking you." She tells him as she takes his big hand into her small ones. "It's okay, really." He replies as he squeezes her hand and she let's goes of it. Sam get's up and walks back to the desk and sits down.

She turns to Dean. "I can't believe I almost killed you two." She tells him as she looks down. Dean climbs into the bed and sits next to her. He takes her face in his hands and gently lifts it. "It's not your fault, you weren't in control." She looks away. "Look at me." He tells her and she looks into his eyes. She gazes in them. "Whatever happened wasn't your fault, you fought something very evil today and you won, you stopped it from controlling you." He pulls her forward so that their foreheads touch.

She finally whispers. "I couldn't kill you or Sam, something kept trying to reach me in my thoughts and in my heart." She whispered. Dean let go of her and smiles. "It's because you have a pure heart." He tells her. He climbs off the bed and grabs his beer and drinks it. He tosses the empty one in the trashcan and then grabs a bag and hands it to her and a soda. "We got this just in case you would wake up hungry."

She takes the food. "Thanks, I'm starving." She tells them as she grabs the food and soda. Dean sits on the edge of the bed and drinks another beer. "So it's really over?" Sam asks from where he's working on the laptop. "Yes, I'm pretty sure it is." Dean looks at her with an eyebrow raised. "How do you know?" He asks. "Gut feeling and all that." She tells them as she sets her soda on the nightstand. She finishes the burger.

Dean looks at her and then at Sam. "Did something happen when you were unconscious?" He asks. She nods her head. "Yeah, something I never thought would happen." She replies as she takes her soda off the nightstand and drinks the rest of it. "What happened?" He asks. "I'll tell you sometime, but right now I just want to watch some TV."

Dean grabs the remote and turns on the TV. He climbs on the bed and sits next to her. He takes the other pillow and fixes it so that he can lean against the pillow. Sam continues to work on the laptop, occasionally he glances over at the two.

Nightime-12:00-midnight

That night she wakes up and it's dark. Once her eyes adjust to it she turns her head and looks at the other bed where Sam is sprawled out snoring softly. She turns her head to look at Dean, but he's not next to her on the bed. She gets up and slowly makes her way to the window of the hotel room and notices that he is sitting in the impala.

She carefully gets dressed and opens the door and walks out. She walks to the impala and knocks on the door. Dean jumps up and turns his head to look and sees her. He rolls down the window. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asks. "I can't sleep, can I come in?" She asks and he nods his head. She goes to the passenger side and opens the door. She climbs in and closes the door.

She looks at him and then asks. "Dean, are you worried that demons will come and try to take me?" He looks straight ahead and then finally turns his head and looks at her. "Yes, I just want to be sure that nobody is after you." She reaches out and takes her hands and places them on his that are on the steering wheel. She carefully takes them off of the steering wheel and holds them.

He looks down at her hands and then he stares into her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure." He whispers. She smiles and nods her head. "It's okay Dean." She let's go of his hands and they drop in his lap. She turns and leans in and carefully places her hand against his cheek and gently caresses it. "So much pain and burden you two carry in your hearts." He takes his hand and places it on top of the one on his cheek and then he whispers. "It's our curse."

She whispers. "It's not a curse Dean, it's a gift, and do you realize how many people you saved already?" She asks him. He shakes his head. "We cant save them all." He whispers. "You're not meant to save them all" He takes his hand off of the one that is on his cheek and she slips her hand off his cheek.

She sits back so that she is staring out the window. "So who did you see when you were unconscious?" He asks. She leans in so that her cheek is against his arm. She stares out the window. "My dead parents and Kassandra, she was there too." She finally replies. "They told me that I can either life a normal life or be a hunter like the Winchester brothers."

"So what are you going to do?" He asks. She takes a breath. "I guess I could try for a normal life first." She sits up straight and then turns and looks at him. He turns and looks at her. "I think the normal life is a good thing for you." She nods her head. "Besides even if I could teleport to places, I think I've dealt with enough demons and dark magic to last a lifetime."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Teleport?" He asked. She laughed. "That would be an awesome superpower to have." She told him. He smiles, but doesn't say anything. He looks straight ahead again, staring out the window. "Look, I'm going to get some sleep and I was hoping you would come in with me, you know in case I have a bad dream. "

He turns and looks at her. "Okay, only because I wouldn't want you to burn the place down." They got out of the impala and walk into the motel room quietly. She strips down to the long shirt again, pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed and covers up. He went to lie on the couch and realized there wasn't any. He crawls into the bed next to her under the covers. He turns to his side and gently wraps his arm around her waist. She slowly drifts to sleep.

He lays awake and looks at her lying on her back with her eyes closed. He closes his eyes and listens to the steady breathing in the room. *_"Sweet dreams Pyro."_

**_First I'm kind of disappointed I haven't gotten a lot to let me know if you like the story Oh well. Besides that I have a few more ideas to where I want to take the rest of the story and end it of course. Not sure if I'll write another one with her character. Maybe when season 11 is on. Not sure yet. I guess I should wait to see if I dream it._**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning Sam wakes up and stretches. Dean comes out of the bathroom. He looks over at Pyro sleeping. He dresses and grabs the keys. "I'll go get breakfast." He is about to leave when Dean walks up to him. "I'll go; you can stay here and pack up our stuff." Sam is about to say something when Dean grabs the keys and leaves.

Sam sits at the desk and opens the laptop up. He glances at her sleeping and then back at the screen. She opens her eyes and looks at the ceiling. She turns to look at the spot next to her and notices that it's empty. She looks across the room to Sam who's sitting at the desk and working on the laptop. She climbs out of the bed and takes some clothes into the bathroom to change into.

She closes the door and then looks into the mirror. She leans in and looks at her face. She turns on the cold water and splashes her face and then dries it. She fixes her hair with her fingers. The memory of the events from the day before hit her hard and she closes her eyes. The images of her parents and Kassandra suddenly come to her mind.

Her parents told her that she could have a normal life or be a hunter. What good would be a hunter if she doesn't know how to drive? _"If only I could teleport where ever I wanted."_ She thought to herself as she opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She turns off the faucet and leaves the bathroom.

Dean opens the door and walks in with bags of food and coffee. "Good morning Pyro." She smiles and takes a bag and a coffee. He walks over to Sam and hands him a bag of food and a coffee. "Thanks." She sits on the bed and eats her breakfast. She isn't sure what she will be doing with her life just yet. She wishes she could go along with the brothers, but she decides not to. She will have to find somewhere to live and get a job.

"So have you've decided what you are going to do yet?" Dean asks as he finishes his breakfast and drinks the rest of his coffee. "Not sure yet, but I might just have you drop me off on the way to your next case or something." She tells him as she finishes her breakfast and drinks up the rest of her coffee. She gets up and picks up garbage and stuffs it into one of the other bags. Once she gets it all, she walks to the door and opens it. She closes the door behind her.

"So got another case or are we just going to hit the road and see if one comes our way?" Dean asks as he looks at his phone. Sam sighs. "I haven't found anything, so if you want we could just drop her on the road trip." Sam replies.

He looks up from his phone. "In second thought, maybe we can head to Missouri." He replies. Sam raises an eyebrow. "What's in Missouri?" He is about to answer Sam when she comes back in. "So have you've decided where you two are headed, so you can drop me off on the way there? She starts to pack her bags. Making sure she has everything, she goes into the bathroom with some of her personal things and dumps them into a plastic case and zips it up.

She finishes and sets her bags by the door. "Missouri, so we can drop you off in Kansas or Colorado." Dean replies. "Okay then, let's hit the road." She opens the door and carries out her things. She closes the door and walks to the Impala and waits.

15 minutes later they come up with their bags and put them in the trunk. She gets in the car with her bags and closes the back door. Dean starts the car and they pull out of the parking lot. "I'll let you know which state you can drop me off in." She tells them as she looks out the window to watch the scenery go by.

"We are going to stop at a motel for the night right?" She asks. Dean replies, "Of course." Sam glances to the back and then looks at Dean. He ends up staring out the window. Dean glances in the rearview and then back to the road. He finally turns on the radio and classic music fills the car.

They stop at a gas station and she climbs out and heads in to the bathroom. Dean fills the impala, while Sam runs in and buys munchies. She finishes and joins Sam as they walk out of the gas station and climb back into the car.

They hit the road. She finally gets tired of looking out the window and pulls out her sketch pad and starts to sketch. She does a few pages and then closes it and puts it away. She pulls out her IPOD touch and puts in her passcode and opens it up. Sam glances back and watches as she plays a game. He glances at Dean and then back to the front.

That night they get a motel. The brothers get a room and pay for her to have her own room. She doesn't like the idea at all, but doesn't say anything. She walks into her room and closes the door with a slam. She looks around the room and sighs. She unpacks what she needs. She goes into the bathroom and lifts up her shirt. She notices that the wound has healed and pulls out some small scissors and removes the stitches. She carefully slides her fingers across it and then throws the thread away. She puts the small scissors away and walks out of the bathroom and double checks the door and windows. Once satisfied she pulls out what she needs for the shower and walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Dean is on his phone checking text messages while Sam is on the laptop. He closes the phone and turns on the TV.

She gets out of the shower and puts on the long soft blue fuzzy bathrobe, towel dries chin length hair and walks out of the bathroom and turns on the TV. She carefully opens the bag and pulls out a soda and a sub from the gas station, climbs on the bed and sits and eats her sub while watching TV.

**Sorry if this is short. This is going to end soon. Please review if you haven't and let me know if you like it. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That night Pyro couldn't get to sleep. Her mind was too active and she sat on the bed in a semi sitting position with her legs bend so she could use them for her sketch pad. She was sketching when she heard a knock on the door.

She set down her sketch pad and climbed off the bed and walked to the door. "Who is it?" She asked. "It's Dean." She unlocks the door and opens it. He walks in and she shuts the door. "Is everything okay?" She asks as she climbs back on the bed, grabs her sketch pad and starts to sketch.

Dean sits down on the edge of the bed and then lies on his side and looks up at her. "Yeah, I guess so, so you couldn't sleep?" He asks her. She looks up from her sketch book to look down at him. "No, I thought I'd sketch for awhile, but for some reason something is bothering me." She tells him as she closes the sketch pad and sets in on the nightstand.

"Anything you'd like to tell me?" He asks. She looks down at him and bits her lip. "You can talk to me." He tells her as he takes her small hand into his huge one. "For some reason I keep getting these strange feelings that the demon bitch isn't dead."

"I stabbed her in the heart and the silver knife had a devil's trap on it." He tells her as he gently squeezes her hand. "I know, I know, but what if someone finds her and pulls the knife out and she… she stops herself from continuing.

"Comes after you?" He finishes the sentence. She nods her head. Dean gets up and crawls next to her. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug, her head resting on chest. "If you want we can go back and find out." He leans in and whispers in her ear. The smell of whiskey is on his breath.

She lifts her head and looks up into his green eyes. He leans in and presses his lips against hers. She responds to the kiss as she let's her hand cup his face. She breaks the kiss and then she gently pats his cheek. "If she comes after me, I'll just have to kill the bitch for good." She tells him. Dean let's go of her and she climbs off the bed and walks to the window. She pulls the curtain apart and looks out the window.

Dean gets up and stands next to her. "If she decides to try and kill me, I'll turn that bitch into dust, just like that." She snaps her fingers. Dean wraps his arm around her and she pushes him away. She uses her hands and she tries to shove him. "Don't make me use my power on you, get away from me!" He backs up so that his back is against the door.

"I can't care about you or anybody else, because every time I care about someone they die and you and Sam are more important than me." She tells him. "That's not true." He tells her. She shakes her head. "Don't you see; if something happens to you or Sam then I couldn't live with myself." Dean walks towards her.

"Just drop me off on the way to your next job okay?" She tells him as she sits on the edge of the bed, her eyes on the floor. Dean walks up to her and kneels down. He takes her small hands into his and tells her. "I know how you feel, because that's how I feel too." He tells her as he squeezes her hands gently.

"But it's not really true, it's just that growing in the life of hunters, the life is hard and we have only each other to count on and no matter what, if you decide to live a normal life, try to at least find someone to love you." "Who would even love a freak like me?" She asks in a whisper.

Dean stood up and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close to him. "I'm sure someone is out there for you." She looks up at him and he looks down at her, his green eyes staring into hers. "Maybe I'm not meant to be with anybody, I don't know, I just know that I really appreciate you two helping me again."

Dean stood up and walks to the door, he turns around. "Get some sleep, we're going to be hitting the road early." He opens the door, walks out and closes the door behind him. She gets up and climbs back into the bed. She concentrates and the light goes off. She turns to her side and closes her eyes.

Dean walks back into the motel room and strips to his boxers and a t-shirt. He climbs into the bed and closes his eyes. It takes him awhile to fall asleep. His last thought was the conversation he had with Pryo.

**Okay sorry for not getting this out sooner and it being kind of short. Only a couple more chapters and the story will be done. If you haven't reviewed and like this story, please let me know. I like this character and maybe she will come back when season 11 is happening. Not sure.**

**Just so you know the reason Pyro feels that way about getting close to someone is understandable. Dean and she are kind of alike in some ways when it comes to caring about someone and they either get hurt or die. She won't admit her feelings for Dean, because they scare her, so she does what she knows best and that's to push him away and hide how she truly feels about him. LOL.**


End file.
